Why Not?
by NumberOneRPer
Summary: Have you ever been on Omegle and had a really good Role Play that just disappears after your partner disconnects? Well that's happens to me a lot. So, I saved some of them. Come on over and read my various Role Plays! (Smut and Drama included.)
1. Explanation: Not a story D:

Hello! My name is Ally and I have a question to ask of you: have you ever had a really good rp and then had it lost forever? That's what happens when ever I role play on Omegle. Now since I put a lot of thought and time into my Rp's it thought of how big of be waste it would be to just let them all be deleted, so I have decided to post them on this story. All the chapters will be different stories and all the stories will be updated in parts.

Now: If you reconize one of the chapters as an rp you did or are currently doing: hi! It's me! and if you like, I will take it down for you or change the title or whatever... As long as you have proof it's you! Sooo contact me through PM.

Most of the Rps on here are ones that I have continued off Omegle so I have most of your emails! Oh and one more thing: I would love to rp Hetalia with anyone who offers! Just send me a private message! I will do any pairing and I'll play any character! You could even get a chapter on here haha!

well that's it for now! Ciao!


	2. Tough Road Ahead: part 1

T(Ally's notes: yes people, i know there are grammatical errors, you don't have to tell me! This is a really long one that I don't have the beginning to... Anytime it says 'you' that's me! 'stranger' is my friend!)

(Prompt: Francis is the kid who everyone likes and loves, but he hates his life. Arthur is the new kid who hardly says a word. First day of school: Francis asked Arthur to be his partner, Arthur declined and went with the female classmate, Amanda, who had asked first. Arthur had just spoken his first real sentence and his accent was revealed.)

Stranger: He looked up suddenly, trying to snort back a small laugh. "Ah that would explain it, you're British how cute." he chuckled only meaning the aloof nature, the ability to have so easily blown him off. Honestly it was just him teasing. Turning around to face him grinning playfully. "It is understandable non, I know we have innately bad blood you and I, being what we are, but I hope you do not hold this against me non?" Holding a hand out to him the first real smile in 5 years coming over him. "And Amanda, would you please be a doll and let the poor boy get acquainted more slowly, it must be a terrible lot for him to take in, as knowledgeable as you are." an amazingly polite sugar-coated way of telling her to shut the fuck up and leave him alone.

You: Okay, so the girl wasn't the stereotyping kind, but the blonde was. Amanda smiled at him. "of course you are right Francis!" she said with a smile, urging the brit to do the same. Arthur obviously didn't get the hint and glared coldly at him."You think I don't like you because you're French?" He asked as his eyes narrowed. "Seems I was right about one thing. You really don't understand people."And with that, Arthur picked up his things and returned to his seat in the back of the class. Amanda frowned at the new kid. "Well that was interesting. I know to steer clear of him now. Am I right?" She asked Francis with a flutter of the eyelashes.

Stranger:"Oh for crying o- It was a joke mon cher." rolling his eyes letting out a heavy sigh as he went off, turning back to her, his smile turning back to that half cocked plastic grin he always wore. It was something that the world had grown so use to that hell even he didn't know the difference between it and the real thing anymore. "Oh don't be so harsh on him dear, he just needs some time." Shifting in closer to her. Still...he supposed he just did Arthur a big favor by giving him an excuse to get the hell away from her whether he realized it or not.

You: "You think so?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of him. She twirled some hair around her finger as she spoke. Arthur put his things away in his bag. He threw a cold glance to Francis before turning his chair around to look at the wall. He pulled out a book and started to read in hopes of drowning out his peers. He was hating this new school already. Letting out a frustrated breath, he tried to set some rules for himself. 'Limit yourself to one friend.' Well so far that one was going along swimmingly. He had a total of no friends, but that was okay. 'Two, stay out of drama.' Well he got out of that little predicament nicely. Hopefully they would spread rumors that he wasn't nice and people would leave him alone. 'Don't make enemies.' That wasn't so great. He was pretty sure that if he made Francis an enemy, the entire school would hate him. But he couldn't help it if he hated that cocky, stuck up, son of a bitch. 'Don't fall in love.' That on the other hand was working out nicely. He didn't like any of the girls here. And if his last relationship was anything to live by, he didn't want to fall in love again. So if he followed these rules, he was set until college. By then, he'll be far away from this place. He smiled to himself before going back to his reading.

Stranger: He looked back to him at the sound of the turning chair. Honestly so childish of him but it was probably for the best. That problem solved. Now to deal with this one next to him. She was easy enough. Ugh, like he didn't have to deal with this kind of stupidity enough outside of class now he had to deal with it here too. "Lets play a little game..." smirking softly, he whispered it low enough so only she'd hear, fingertips sliding up along her leg, and past her skirt. "Not a sound" looking away from her disregardiingly as he ran fingers across tender flesh, the things he did for the sake of keeping face. Eyes glancing up at the clock. Almost time...he just had to swallow down his self hate a little bit longer. He himself had his own set of rules he lived by. What it sumarized to however was simple- make them think you care, so they don't ask questions. No one bothered wondering past his flirting and his pretty face, it was easier to hide in plain sight than it was to lock himself away.

You:Her eyes went wide and she shivered, trying to hold back a squeak. Her cheeks were bright pink and she moved away a bit on reflex. Just as she was about to get him to stop, the bell rung. Most of the students flocked out of class, leaving a few brave souls gawking in the center of the room, trying to get Francis' attention. Arthur on the other hand quickly put his book in his bag, turned the chair back around, then bolted out. For once, he wanted to go home.

Stranger: He inwardly smirked a bit to himself. That should keep her content and leaving him alone, at least for a while. That or he was going to get jumped while passing by an empty classroom by a hormonal lunatic- honestly both were equally likely and he didn't really care which she bothered to do. Looking up as Arthur tried to bolt past, he grabbed hold of his shoulder. "Arthure one moment..." stopping him before he could run past. "I just wanted to apologize, I understand that my sense of humor does not always translate well. I meant no offense with anything I said."

You: Arthur looked at him for a moment, searching his eyes. He then scowled and brushed him off before leaving the classroom. Even if he was trying to be nice, there was something about it that screamed he was guilty of something. "I bet no one has dared to beat up on him." Arthur said quietly to himself before he smirked at the thought of watching Francis get smacked around. He threw a few imaginary punches himself, which ended up with him throwing his weight wrong and tumbling to the floor. He quickly got up and brushed himself off. Good thing no one was watching.

Stranger: "Hmn, pitty. He seems like such a nice kid too." Francis let out a disapointed sigh, leaning back in his seat. He'd be stuck here a while. He let the sheep flock, thats all he saw them as really. Sheep. They were foolish animals who followed him blindly, they didn't care what he did, he could probably get away with murder if he really wanted, show up on one of their doorsteps and some how he'd be seen as the poor victim in need to help. It was...disgusting. Still he humored them for a while, talking while he pretended to care about anything they had to say, flirting while he pretended to actually know any of them, until they all decided it was time to go home. Standing himself trying to dismiss himself from the few stragglers. "Well I must be going, I do have things to tend to, dad would kill me if I got home to late." If he wasn't in prison anyways but they didn't need to know that. Working his way through the crowd Just get home and it would be fine.

You: As Arthur walked home, he paused to look at a few rolling clouds. It might just rain. That might be nice... Or it would make him for homesick for England then he already was. Either way, he was staying inside tonight. He kicked a rock and looked around at the houses. Did this city have a library somewhere? Or had it been flushed out by an arcade or a movie theater? He sighed and kicked another rock off the sidewalk.

Stranger: As fate would have it he'd find there was indeed a library, nothing huge but it was at least something right? The next few days proved to be, far less eventful than the first. In fact it almost seemed as if he'd be able to last this school, without ever going noticed. Even Francis didn't seem to pay him any mind, always too focused on ignoring the teacher and writing in his journal or drawing or just staring forlornly out the window. It was thankfully the only class he had with him so he only had to put up with people's direct fawning over the frenchman at the end of the day. No of course things couldn't go that perfectly, that much was obvious when the teacher decided to pair them up for a project. "..." Francis jumped a bit when his name was called, seeing her pointing back towards Arthure able to put together what she meant. Dully nodding sighing softly. _well, thats unfortunate for you isn't it Arthure?_ he thought to himself, he'd gathered that for what ever reason the boy hated him and he was honestly okay with that.

You: "Bloody hell..." He mumbled under his breath. As the teacher had them get together, Arthur was hesitant to move. But he didn't want to make a scene so he did as he was told and sat next to Francis. Over the few days he had been here, he had heard more then a couple rumours about the frenchie. Some of which he found out to be true. Things like: he flirts with everyone,and he will sleep with anyone he can get his hands on. Jeeze. It wasn't like he was asking; it just so happens to be that all people talked about at this school was Francis Bonnefoy. And now they were partners. Arthur could feel the glares on his back from all the people who would kill to take his place right now. It was like he was sitting next to the devil himself with all his demon minions surrounding him.

Stranger: "Don't look so miserable mon cher..." he chuckled softly, not paying much mind to anything around him, more focused on what he was drawing than anything. One of the students up infront of him that was busy at work, doing his best to try to capture that focus, that intense air of frantically trying to finish his work before the teacher realized he wasn't done what should have been finished last night, just trying to capture a fragment of that emtion at the very least. Francis had only been at work for about ten miniutes or so but already it was in a rather detailed state. He wasn't that grand with his academic classes, writing, art, cooking...his talents lay more in the right side of his brain than his left and it was obvious. "Honestly you act as if I may bite you~"

You: Arthur was pretty sure he might try. He looked at the options for their project. Seemed simple enough. If he put his mind to in, he could get it done in three class periods. He quickly circled choice 'a' then went up to get supplies. He came back with an egg, a cup and some corn syrup. Tomorrow would be the same egg and a cup of vinegar. The day after, the same egg and a cup of water. He already knew what was going to happen. He wrote down his hypothesis, took the weight of the egg, measured the amount of corn syrup, then placed the egg inside the cup. He wrapped it up with tin foil over the top then put it on the teacher's tray. There, done with day one. He gave Francis his worksheet. "Fill out yours." He said before cleaning up his supplies. Now he had thirty minuets to kill and seeing as he wasn't allowed to go back to seat, he was stuck here. He pulled out a book and began to read.

Stranger: He glanced up as he hurriedly went about doing everything, raising a brow. "You can get quite pushy you know that?" starting to fill it in. He had principals, he was a lazy bastard when it came to his work but if someone else's grade was on it as well he made it a point to get it done, and done right. "I'm not quite sure what I did to get up your ass about something though."

You: "It's not anything you did, it's the kind of person you are." Arthur said with a frown as he tried to focus on his reading. He didn't want to talk to him but the teacher had to see them talking at some time if he wanted to get full participation points. He flipped a page, only to flip it back and reread the entire page again.

Stranger: "The kind of person I am? Do tell me cher, just what kind of person am I then?" Finishing up his own sheet setting it aside and opening his own journal a bit more angrily than he would have liked. Here he had figured maybe there'd be one person in this school with some sense. Oh it was better for him in the long run but...just once he'd like SOMEONE to maybe at least even question if he was who he wanted them all to see him as.

You: "The kind that hides in a crowd to avoid being found." He looked up at him with narrowed his eyes. "I've seen your type before. Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe the last time you looked in the mirror, you didn't like what you saw." Why was he even bothering with his kind? He wasn't going to drop his mask even for a second. Unless he was wrong, and there was a 20% chance he was. Maybe Francis really was a man whore who enjoyed flirting with everyone. Maybe he flourished in all the attention. Either way, Arthur wanted nothing more to do with him. If given the chance, he would change partners in a heartbeat.

Stranger: That actually completely off guard. He actually... "What do you..." staring at him, something almost fearful crossing his face. How could he have...seen past it all? He avoided mirrors throughout the day if he could. He hated them, every time he looked at one it made him sick. Not in that annorexic kind of way, he was actually proud of how he looked but...every time he saw himself he saw all the lies he hid behind. Somehow this little brit had seen them too. That actually caught him so off guard it dropped for a moment but he just shook his head looking away quickly, trying to regain his composure. "I...I haven't the slightest what you're talking about..." never in his life had he sounded so unconfident in himself.

You: So he was that type. Hmm. Not that it mattered to him. He went back to his reading, happy to have shut him up for the time being. Though it was curious how he sounded a bit scared. What was there to hide from? It's not like anyone here at the school wanted to hurt him. Maybe he had a bad father at home and he was keeping the anger inside. Maybe he some strange disorder. Who knows? He let out an annoyed sigh as he kept his eyes glued to the page. Oh yeah. Francis had responded. Well it would only be polite to respond back. "Keep telling yourself that." Arthur muttered as he flipped the page. Hey, Francis was the one who kept talking.

Stranger: Shit. Fucking hell. He'd worked so hard, these last five years, making sure no one saw, making sure there were no cracks in his mask, and this...little punk comes along and gets through to see it. What the actual hell. Keeping his gaze away from him, the longest ten miniutes of his life, nearly falling out of his chair he stood so quickly when the bell rang, holding a hand up silencing some kid as they approached him, before they could even open their mouth. "I have to go" he explained quickly, trying to rush out before he had to confront anyone else, not realizing he'd left his sketchbook behind.

You: Ha! He had scared him! Arthur had the urge to laugh out loud but decided to put his book away instead. He pushed both their chairs in and was about to leave, until he noticed the sketchbook on his desk. He was in such a hurry he forgot it... Arthur frowned before picking it up. He couldn't just leave it there when that girl I the corner was eyeing it. It probably had personal information in it. He would return it tomorrow.

Stranger: He hurried off down along the hall ducking into an empty music room. Well mostly empty. "...roderich." raising his hand just letting the other know he was here. He'd snuck in here along with the Austrian, they had their art in common, him with his ivory and himself with his lead. They didn't mind each other and left one another alone, it was something of a place he could hide for a while when people started giving him a headache. The other didn't ask questions or pry, nor did he ask why it was he always was in here himself. Francis's phone going off scaring the ever loving shit out of him. "Christ on the alter- " looking down as he calmed himself. "...work...great..."


	3. Torn Lovers: Part 1

(Ally's notes: Okay! For all those UkUs fans out there: this is for you! Also: this is pure smuty lovelyness! I hope to update everyday with at least one new story/chapter. Oh and: if there's a pairing you would like me to do, please tell in the comments! I'll see what I can do!)

Stranger: Alfred and his maid Sofia finished up the Christmas dinner, the whole house smelled like ham and gingerbread men which Alfred was just finishing. Arthur was coming home hopefully. This was the Christmas they were supposed to be spending together it was going to be special Arthur promised, but Arthur might not come. He was a famous book writer so he was always away. Alfred pulled on his feathery, white satin bustier top. It would suck if Arthur didn't show up. Alfred got all dressed up for this day, he was wearing a what satin bustier with feathers on to and feathery white wings on the back with a lacey white garter skirt and knee socks. He hated how he and his husband's jobs kept them apart all the time. Alfred pouted as he mixed the frosting sadly. Sofia looks at him as she put on her petite coat. "Eh don't worry Alfie dear, Arthur will be here just wait, Plus you absolutely beautiful." Sofia patted his back and left the house. Alfred was alone mixing the frosting, he lifted the spoon to see if it was fluffy enough and it dripped down his chest. He ran his finger up his chest picking up the frosting, 'if Artie was here he would lick it off.' Alfred thought as he licked it off his finger. 'After Arthur was done he would stare at me with those green eyes, his warm hands would run down my thighs.' Alfred's ran his manicured hands down his thighs sexually trying to mimic Arthur's nice touch. 'Arthur would start talking dirty to me, oh yes Arthur I would like you to punish me for getting dirty without your permission.' Alfred smiled as he continued to rub up his thighs and up to his panties where his member was starting to twitch from his dirty fantasizing about his lover. He slowly slid his hand down the under ware where he slowly stroked himself. 'Fuck you Arthur making me so desperate for you touch.' Alfred made little moans.

You: Just in time. Arthur had made it just before the time Alfred had asked him to be there... Little did he know, he was still an hour late, being in a different timeset. He found the key in the fake rock outside and walked right in. He bumped into Sofia and told her to take the rest of the night off, asking where Alfred was and such. "Thank you." He said quietly as she turned to grab her things and hurry off to her house. Arthur put his things down and quietly walked into the kitchen. He crept up behind him, ignoring the wings, and slid a cold hand across his warm skin towards the front of his skirt. He leaned up to whisper in his ear. "What do you think you are doing without me?" He purred as he pulled his hand out and stuck his own in.

Stranger: Alfred blushed at Arthur spoke into his ear, shivering as his cold hands wrapped around him. The America turned his head moaning very softly as his hands slipped down into his underwear, he pushed himself against Arthur's hand. "A-Art~" He moaned softly as he tried to talk to his husband.

You: "Seems you're happy to see me." He murmured as he groped him. He pressed himself up agenist him and smirked at his moans. He looked at the bowl in front of him. "What are you making?" He asked quietly as he worked his thumb agenist the head of Al's length

Stranger: "G-Gingerbread Mmnn~" He stopped talking and enjoyed Arthur's hand on him, Alfred rubbed Arthur's thighs as he leaned back against Arthur. His legs began to tremble softly.

You: He reached forward with the hand that wasn't entertaining Alfred, and scooped some of the mixture out with his fingers. He stuck them in his mouth, tasting the mixture. "It's good." He said as he looked up to Alfred. His eyes narrowed as his smirk became more lustful. "Would you like a reward my angel?"

Stranger: "Y-Yes A-Arthur please..." The American asked desperately, he was moving his hips softly trying to move around to follow Arthur's hand and touch.

You: "Really? Are you deserving of it?" He asked as he kissed his neck, sucking and biting on the skin. His other hand was going up his shirt, finding Al's nipple and twisting it.

Stranger: "A-Arthur Please, fuck! I've w-waited a month for you, I want your touch, your love." He begged and his hand slid up the others inner thigh and he softly groped his cloth member. "I-I'll do anything~" He smiled lewdly. "Anything my Arthur desires~"

You: He shuddered at his touch. "I want you right now." he commanded. Arthur let out a snicker before pushing the bowl back and moving both hands to take off those stupid wings. He ripped them off before tossing them on the ground behind him . Arty's hands trailed down to the skirt, making quick work in removing them. All these clothes were just in the way.

Stranger: Alfred felt bad that Sofia spent all that time making this outfit and Arthur just ripped them off like they were nothing but he was getting something he missed, so many days with out Arthur. He looked at him embarrassed being almost naked and Arthur was still fully clothed. The blushing American ripped open Arthur's button up shirt and took it off him. Once it was off he went to Arthur's pants and undid them, he got on his knees and made a pleading face at Arthur. Arthur had know what Alfred wanted. just in case he didn't he leaned forward and kissed his clothed lower area.

You: Arthur smirked and nodded. He tore off his underware and allowed him to do as he pleased. "Go at it al." He said, looking down to him.

Stranger:Alfred licked his lips as a hungery animal would. The American grabbed Arthur's his thighs and nuzzled the others member softly, he kissed the tip and the put the head of his cock into his mouth. He licked around the sensitive skin.

You:Arthur bit back a moan. He let out a small noise instead, moving a hand to the counter to support himself in case he fell. This was always something to look forward to when he came home. The welcome back sex. He let a breath, calming himself. His other hand went to Al's head and he licked his lips. This was only the beginning.

Stranger:Alfred turned his head to the side, his tongue working down the others shaft. He noticed Arthur didn't shave which made him oddly happy, the smell of the others pubic hair drove him crazy, it made his own member twitch as he made his way closer to it, he took in Arthur's unique smell not yet as musky as he remembers it but it still had the Arthur sweet smell. He pulled away thinking on how he should try to please his lover, if he teases him Alfred might be rougher during the sex, If he takes him in he might be softer and more loving with him...Fuck it. Alfred engulfed haft off Arthur's member in his mouth. He got on his knees and fondled with his sack. He hummed as he began to bob his head

You: Arthur's toes curled as he felt the pleasing sensation. His body was already warming up as his heart raced a thousand beats a second. He pushed Al's head towards him slightly so he took in more each time.

Stranger: Alfred sucked in his cheeks to make himself seem smaller against the other cock. The American's own body to feel hot, fuck he loved Arthur he loved the way the man could be so gentle but then so damn rough. Alfred's pace began to quicken, he was shaking his ass cutely.

You: "F-fuck..." Arthur said with a shiver down his spine. He jittered a bit and his hands turned into fists. He bit down on one of those fists to keep quiet. But that didn't work and he let out a moan of pleasure.

Stranger: Alfred then stopped and relaxed his throat and moved farther down Arthur's cock, untill his tip was in touching the back of his throat. It was hot and was deep in his throat. Alfred began to deep throat Arthur. He also began to thumb the slit of his member, moaning and shivering knowing Arthur was do going to punish himself while all of his attention should be focused him. Alfred continued to suck.

You: Arthur raised an eyebrow as he heard him moan. What did he think he was- ah that felt good. Arty found himself thrusting slightly into him. Waited just a bit longer before: "Stop. I want to be inside you." He said quickly.

Stranger:Alfred blushed and pulled away a strand of his saliva followed him. Alfred moaned softly his member was oozing a little bit of pre-cum. Alfred got up and went into their room to stretch himself so Arthur could just fuck him long and hard with out any problems, plus Alfred wanted to hide the tattoo he got on his ass. The American laid down and grabbed the lube and put into on his fingers. He winced as he put two fingers in as he began to scissor himself. He moaned out as he thrusted in. He hit his prostate like three times and called out Arthur's name. "A-Arthur please A-ah!"

You: Arthur looked at the box of condoms in his hand as he moved up the stairs. He came into the room casually, like he wasn't naked and yearning for his husband. He sighed before tossing the box over his shoulder and climbing on the bed. He positioned himself on top of him before just laying on him. He put his head on his chest to listen to his heart for a moment before looking up to him.

"So I come home and I don't get a kiss~?" He asked before reaching down to stroke Al's member. He was in position, but all he needed to do was thrust in.

Stranger: Alfred was panting as he faced his husband. His hands trembled as he held Arthur's soft, face, no flaws to be found. "I-I'm sorry Arthur, I was j-just so excited to see you and I needed you..." Alfred admitted but pretty sure Arthur already knew that. He pulled Arthur close to him, kissing him passionately.

You: Arthur smirked and kissed back. And as he did so, he inserted himself. He broke the kiss to take a breath. "There. Isn't that better?" He asked as he kissed him again. His hands moved to Al's hips as he prepared.

Stranger: Alfred groaned softly as he wrapped his arms Arthur's neck. Arthur was finally inside of him, he clenched up softly. He kissed him roughly, sucking and licking at his bottom lip wantonily. "M-move Arthur..." He mumbled against the kiss and moved his hips. The water bed sways as he did so.

You: He frowned. "Don't tell me to move when you are already doing so." He snapped before thrusting hard into him. Arthur put his hands on Al's chest to steady himself. Alfred was so tight! Well it was good to know he wasn't cheating.

Stranger: Alfred cried out and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. His nice manicure nails dug into the back of the others neck. It hurt so much but Alfred just had to bare it for a while. "A-Ah...aa A-Arthur m-more!" Alfred just need to take it. He looked at Arthur with misty eyes and a bleeding bottom lip, from biting it.

You: He loved the sounds he made. Arthur smirked and began to grind hard into him. Had his prostate moved since the last time they had fucked? He couldn't seem to find it. But oh did he miss this. The beginning pains and pleasures.

Stranger: Alfred cried out as a bust of pleasure filled his body. "F-Fuck y-yes!" His back arched up and he dug deeper into his back. Arthur found his spot that made him tremble and scream. Oh Arthur, I've missed you so much. God I love you. He thought as his body moved his body with the other. "L-Love you...a-ah.." He panted.

You: "Mmhm nah, you'd better." He said as he tugged on his ear slightly. He kissed him for a split second before panting. Arthur attempted to thrust even harder, running his hand along his chest. He moved his other hand to tease him further down south.

Stranger: Alfred turned his head, his cock wanted more no he wanted more, Arthur was teasing him and that's not fair so the American flipped Arthur so he was on the bed. Alfred pulled himself off Arthur's member and kissed him roughly and ran his hands down his chest and to his navel. "I wanna ride you Arthur~" He purred into Arthur's ear and he licked it softly. The America grabbed his Brit's dick he positioned over it and gently eased himself on it. Once he felt well enough he began to bounce himself on Arthur. Alfred placed his head on Arthur shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck. He bounced hard and fast. "Ngh A-ah A-Arthur, Y-Your in me god your so in me..." He moaned out, tearing up from the pleasure his body was finally getting.

You: Arthur thrusted every other bounce, not wanting to be left out of the fun. With each bounce he let out a slight grunt. Al was still heavy, either way you put it. His hands went to cup his ass. Through all the pleasure, he felt something odd. The skin was a bit risen in this one area.

"Ah~ Al?" He managed to say through the moans. "What's this?"

Stranger: Alfred looked at where Arthur hand's were, still bouncing. The American noticed he was talking about his tattoo. "M-My tattoo..." It was a eagle holding a ribbon in that had Arthur's name in it, in very fancy cursive. "M-my ass belongs ...mn to you~" He panted. Alfred leaned forward and kissed Arthur, his hands now on Arthur's chest.

You: He couldn't help but laugh slightly at that. The water bed jiggled. He thrusted up hard which made his back arch and hurt like crazy but the pleasure was worth it.

Stranger: Alfred began to bounce more frantic feeling his climax coming on. This would be Alfred's third and best on today because this one from his lover. Alfred Kirkland was happy no something more then happy. The young man put his ringed hand over Arthur's. His heart was swelling, Why was Arthur so damn amazing even though he gone most of the time; Alfred still had memories of when there were younger. Alfred was the mute boy and Arthur was the smart guy with anger issues but he was kind and gentle with Alfred. He was the man he paid for Alfred's surgery from him to finally talk and the man who married him. He didn't deserve Arthur, Alfred was just a pretty face, but he was so grateful to be with this man though. Alfred hugged him tightly, tears welled up in his eyes.

You: Arthur frowned and moved a hand to his hair. "Are you ah-okay?" He asked as he pet his head, trying to comfort him. It was because he was always away wasn't it? He tried to get more days off, more days in which they could spend time together but he was on contract. It took months in advance for them to clear a time spot of these couple days to be with his love. Now that he was with him, all he wanted to do was stay like this forever. He really needed to look at that contract again: see if he could find any loop holes. Arthur looked down at him with a small, sad, smile.

Stranger: "I-I've just ah..missed you a lot. I-I am just so h-hahppy to see you..." Alfred said smiling back a lot more happier and joyous. He did not want Arthur to leave, ge knew like in two days after Christmas Arthur will be heading off again. Maybe if Al us lucky he'll be home for the April Showers show that he'll be in. There jobs sometimes kept them apart, like one time when Alfred was in France form Amora Le' something or another and Arthur came back home in England. That so sucked, sometimes skype is not enough. He needed more then Arthur's voice. "I'm s-so happy your here A-Arthur." He smiled brightly.

You: Arthur smiled at him, wiping away tears. "Git." He said in a joking tone. "I'm happy too." He said 'I love you' in sign language before kissing him slightly. "How long do you have off?" He asked as he reminded himself to thrust even though they were having an emotional moment.

Stranger: Alfred replied to the I love you. with a chaste kiss on the lips untill, He moaned and tensed up as Arthur thrusted in to him. "I-I well, I requested the rest of this month off and two days after New Years of course." He moved his hips around. "You?" He asked looking sadly at him.

You: "I have to go back to work in two days time..." He looked to the ceiling. "I'll be leaving for Spain." He listened to his moans for a while longer before looking to him. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me." He offered and thrust hard upwards.

Stranger: Alfred moaned louder, he was so going to burst but the younger man had to hold it, he wanted to come with Arthur. When he heard Arthur's request a smile plastered on his face. "B-Baby t-that would Ngh-aha so work my photo shoots are in Spain this year w-well next but you know~" He kissed him. "I would love to go with you."

You: Arthur smiled. Finally, some quality time with his love. They could sleep in the same bed for a change. With that settled, he felt the familiar warm feeling build in his gut. He held his breath for a second, trying to keep it down. "You ready yet~?" He purred.

Stranger: "Y-Yeah..." He panted, placing his arms around the other man's neck. His stomach tensed again but Alfred force it back down. "I-I want to do it w-with you Artie~" Alfred blushed calling Arthur his pet name, which he has not said sinced they got married.

You: And with that, Arthur kissed him, blushing like mad. With the feeling returning with even more force, he couldn't keep it down. "Ah~ can't hold any longer..." Arthur shuddered as he came into his husband.

Stranger: Alfred felt Arthur hot come fill him up, his body tensed then he released, moaning his lover's name and clinging to him. Alfred laid his head in the crook of Arthur's sholder and kissed it lovingly. "A-Arthur I love you s-so much..." He was breathing heavily, his cum oozing down his stomach, he felt good though, after all this time to be finally filled again.

You: Arthur smiled at the warmth they had both provided. He kissed his cheek. "I love you too." He said with a smile.

Stranger: After awhile of just being quiet, Alfred looked at Arthur with a flushed face and exhaling deeply it was ether his asthma or his drank he took the wrong pill this morning. He pulled on Arthur's cheek. "A-Arthur, I n-need..." He panted. His body was hot. "P-Please." The American felt odd his lover was probably going to deny his offer or think he's having a asthma attack. When Arthur didn't seem to get what was happening, Alfred got leaned over Arthur and grabbed his inhaler, and took a couple breaths from his random 'asthma attack'. "You stilk take my breath away~" He chuckle as he sat up. "Arthur aren't you hungry, I made gingerbread cookies and I really wanted you to try them, I'll just bring a couple in." He grinned as he walked down stairs, Arthur's 'love' was oozing down his leg making him blush and ran to get the stuff. Once he got the bowl of frosting and a two huge cookies he headed back into the room. Alfred sat on next to Arthur, he dipped the cookie in the chilled frosting, and handed it to Arthur, the frosting dripping on Alfred chest again but he didn't mind. "Try some." His smile was small and innocent.

You: Arthur did as he was told, getting tempted by that icing on his chest, but held back and took a bite of the cookie. Starting with the feet. And moving up. He leaned agenist Alfred as he ate. "It's good." He said as he looked up at him.

Stranger: Alfred smiled cheerfully. "I'm glad Artie~, I'm not as good as you though. Your cooking is best." He smiled leaning near Arthur and caressing his cheek, his other hand rubbed his neck. He smiled and kissed him. "You feel tense, baby. Want a massage?" He kissed him softly.

You: "That- would be great." He said with a smile. He finished up the cookie and dragged a finger up his chest, picking the icing up and eating it.

Stranger: Alfred blushed when Arthur ate some of the frosting. He turned to the dresser and grabbed the lavender and rosemary scent messaging oil out. He sat Arthur up gently and sat behind him, he pours some of the oil onto his palms and rubbed it delicately on the others stiff back. The American pressed his fingers in the tense spots and tried to rub it out. "Baby umn Do you like children? God your back his tense..." He kissed the back of his neck lovingly.

You: Arthur started to relax at the massage. Alfred was always the best at these. But as he asked the question... Arthur turned towards the kiss. "Children?" He asked with a confused frown. He wasn't having an affair was he? Did he get some poor girl pregnant? "I guess, why?"

Stranger: Alfred smiled with a faint blush across his face. "Nothing, just that Emmie you know our neighbor just had a baby boy and he was so adorable. I've always liked children, well not the ones when we were younger but the sweet ones nowadays." He continued to massage his back, running fingertips up his spine. "Maybe I've become more feminine since becoming a model." Alfred frowned a child would keep Arthur home he thought to himself or at least he might try harder to be home. Also Alfred always wanted to have a sweet child but it was impossible for two men to bare a child or even make one. "I l-love you Arthur, your the only person for me." He smiled wrapping his arms around him.

You: Arthur leaned into him, taking in the smell of the oils, the left over cookie, their sex... "I love you too." He responded, thinking about quoting one of his books, but thought better of it. He made himself comfortable in his chest, putting his arms around Alfred's. Al wanted a kid huh? That was a lot of work, and they both had barely enough time as it was. Could they really be able to take care of a child?

"I guess, maybe, we could adopt..." He sounded unsure, not thinking it to be a good idea.

Stranger: Alfred looked at Arthur and pressed his cheek against the others. "You don't sound so sure about it. Arthur I'm not rushing it.. I want you to be around if we ever do have a baby." He sighed feeling a little alone. His embrace got tighter. "I just can't stand be alone, you use to be with me all the time in highschool. I hate having to share you with Arthur people like your short skirted assistants and all those people you work with..." He was jealous. "So when I go to your job, I want to be your skirted assistant. I'll do anything you want, and better then those women could ever do."

You: "My one and only." Arthur mumbled with a slight blush as he kissed his cheek. "You'll be my best short skirted assistant yet." He said with a smile. "The handsomest one too." He traced his fingers over the line of his jaw. "And the only one I would ever make a move on." Now he was just trying to reassure him.

Stranger: "I better be or I'll have to spank and remind him why he married me." He purred loving the other man hand on him. He knew a couple of Arthur's fetishes but he wasn't sure about being tied up and toyed with. Arthur had a thing for skimpy outfits and breast. He thinks Arthur likes to rip clothing off as a dominance thing. then went around his neck again as he leaned to kiss him.


	4. Loyalty

(Ally's notes: thia story ends on this chapter... Sorry guys... I know you love this one... After all: I got to play Russia :D )

Stranger: Toris stood at the stove cooking breakfast early in the morning. He had woken up earlier due to setting his clock wrong. But he didn't mind. He saw it as an opportunity to get his chores done early. He had already done three loads of laundry and swept the entire house aside from Ivan's room. He had just started cooking the Russian breakfast a little tiredly. He was unaware of Ivan's presence, watching the Lithuanian man's every move.

You: Ivan smirked as he leaned agenist the door frame. The poor captured country was working so fast... It was strange to watch a servant work. The Russian watched him for a moment longer before sneaking up behind him and grabbing his shoulders. "What are you doing up this early Toris?" He asked as he looked over the poor guy's shoulders at the food.

Stranger: Toris gasped in surprise when he felt two large hands on his shoulders. He looked down at the food he cooked. "I-I set my alarm clock wrong. That's why, sir." he said, quiet and timidly. He carefully flipped the sizzling potato pancakes and tried to ignore the looming Russian.

You: "That's unfortunate. You should get your rest. We don't want you fainting on the job, da~?" He asked as he watched how his mustles moved. He gave his shoulders a slight squeeze before letting go.

Stranger: Toris let out a sigh once Ivan let go. He moved a few pancakes to a plate and got a bottle of vodka out. "I'll be alright, sir. I've worked on less sleep and energy." he said, placing the food and drink on the table along with silverware. He then went to go clean where he cooked.

You: Russia went and sat at the table, eating his food like it wasn't this early. A small smile coated his face as he ate the bland breakfast. He finished quickly like always and took what was left of the vodka to his room.

Stranger: Toris then started his daily chores. He then had to dust the whole house. He grabbed a feather duster and tied his hair in a loose ponytail, even though it still went in his eyes. He made sure not to break any of Ivan's glass figures or precious pictures. He picked one up that held everyone in he Soviet. He couldn't help but smile. They looked like a family. A scared, slightly messed up, family.

You: Loud footsteps upstairs signaled that Ivan was overhead. The Russian had a phone in his hand, talking to his boss. He eventually went to talk to Ukraine as to try and get the money she owed. She declined and hung up with a cry. He then told Latvia to do it and went back to his own set of 'chores'.

Stranger: Toris set the picture down and continued with his work. He blew a stray hair out of his face and dusted the rest of the room. He then went to the kitchen and took out allthe silverware. It was polishing day. Toris liked this day because no one ever bothered him while he did such a boring job. He would sing and hum to himself. Sometimes Feliks would call and he talk with him while he worked. He got a rag and started the task.

You: Ivan eventually came back downstairs, noticed Toris, then decided he would keep him company. He sat at the other end of the table and watched him work. Lithuania was his favorite. He always obeyed so he didn't have to punish him as often... He could bully him when he was feeling grumpy. Yep, he was his favorite out of the baltics. He sat there, with a small smile in his face, watching him work.

Stranger: Toris glanced over and saw his boss sit down. Damnit, now this job would be boring. He didn't like to show off his singing and Ivan hated Feliks, so there would be no talking to his best friend. So he sat in silence and polished, tapping his foot quietly while he worked.

You: "How does it work?" He asked before going to sit closer to him. Russia studied his hands, curious as to what he was doing to make it so shiny.

Stranger: Toris glanced over and showed him how the silver polish took all the grime and stains out of the forks, knives and other untensils. He made each one shine like a million diamonds. Toris never did his work half way. He would re do the whole thing if he made a mistake.

You: Ivan's eyes widened considerably as he watched him. "Amazing." He said as he looked between the dirty and the clean. He he picked up a polished one and marveled at the shine. "Good job Toris." He gave him a smile before getting up with the fork and leaving the room.

Stranger: Toris was happy to be praised. But he only nodded and didn't smile. He hardly smiled when he worked. He was confused when Ivan took the fork with him. He shrugged it off. Soon, he was making borsht for Ivan when it was lunch time. He was starting to feel waking up early taking it's toll. He yawned more an his eyes had dark circles. He pretended like he wasn't tired, but everyone saw right through it.

You: Estonia came in with more ingredients. "You really ought to take a nap or something." He said quietly so the big scary Russia couldn't hear. "I'll finish making his food. Go rest your eyes for a moment. It will do you some good."

Stranger: Toris only shook his head. "I'm not tired. I'll be alright." he said, smiling to reassure the blonde. He cared for the other two like they were little brothers. "Go finish your chores. Besides, I don't need Mr. Braginski getting angry because it was my fault I set my clock wrong last night." he said. He then skillfully tossed the rest of the ingredients in.

You: "I'm not sure that you would want to fall asleep in front of him though. Estonia went to set he table. "It might be hazardous to your health." He came back and went to open the fridge and get out a bottle of the same old drink.

Stranger: "I can handle it. I won't fall asleep. I'll staple my eyes open if I have to." he said, spooning some borsht into three bowls. He set two on the table for Eduard and Raivis. He set a tray of food for Ivan to take to his office.

You: "No." Ivan said into the phone as he sat on a couch. He liked his current trade route and didn't want it to change. If they did, it would skip his capital all together and that wasn't the best idea. He played with the end of his scarf as he talked into the phone.

Stranger: Toris walked into the living room and set the tray on the coffee table for his boss. "Sir, lunch is ready." he whispered as not to disturb him

You: Ivan nodded but then pat his hand onto the seat beside him. "Come here." He said out of the microphone. He reached for the vodka and took a sip.

Stranger: Toris was confused, but did as he was told. He sat exactly where Ivan patted and smooth out the cream-colored apron he wore once he sat down. He retied his ponytail. He didn't know why he did just cut it off. He tied it a bit higher and tighter than last time, making sure he got every piece of hair.

You: Ivan didn't say or do anything for a while. He just sipped and listened. He kept and eye on him as he held the phone to his ear. "Goodbye." He said cheerfully before ending the call. With his bad mood, he wanted to see how much little Lithuania was willing to follow his's master's orders. "Feed me."

Stranger: Toris was blinked a couple times. He needed to make sure his ears were working right. He snapped out of his daze and took the bowl. "Y-Yes, sir." he said, timidly. He took a small sized spoonful and blew on it gently to cool it down. He slowly and carefully fed the Russian.

You: So he would do that. Hmm... Ivan bit the spoon, held it for a second, then let it go, clean of food. "You would take over my country if given the chance da?" He asked as he leaned back into the couch.

Stranger: Toris was a little shocked by his question. "I-I...I honestly don't know. I-I wouldn't want to betray you, sir. You do protect me and my country. It would seem like mutiny if I did something like that." he said he took another spoonful and blew on it.

You: Do something wrong god dammit! "What would you do if I killed Latvia or Estonia?" He asked as his hands curled into fists. He needed an excuse to hurt him, but he couldn't find one. He couldn't find an excuse to hurt his favorite servant. All he needed was one misplaced word. Just one!

Stranger: Toris cringed at the idea of a dead Latvia and Estonia. He opened his eyes and started to feed the Russian. "I would be sad. I would mourn for them. But I am sworn by loyalty. There would be nothing I could do."

You: "And what if I threatened to kill you?" His anger was now showing in his voice. No one was this loyal to their master! No one! It didn't feel right! He eyes narrowed as he glared at him.

Stranger: Toris felt his hands shake. He heard the anger in his voice. He was sure he had done nothing wrong. So why did Ivan sound so frighting. He looked so happy when he showed him the polishing earlier! He closed his eyes so he wouldn't be frightened. "Nothing. There's nothing I could do. All I am is your lowly servant."

You: Russia scowled and knocked the spoon out of his hand before storming out. It didn't make sense! He was just willing to do whatever Ivan pleased?! What if he told him to commit sucide? Would he do that too?! Ivan knocked over a vase and several other things before he slammed his door shut, lockig himself in his room.

Stranger: Toris was shocked and confused at Ivan's behavior. Once Ivan was done throwing his tantrum, he grabbed a broom and started to clean his mess. He thought Ivan would be happy to know he would never betray him. And if it were possible, to always be by his side. Apparently, it didn't please him. Toris sang quietly while he cleaned because he was by himself. "I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music do you?" he started to sing with a sad tone.

You: Ivan paused as he heard the soft song. The only reason he heard it was because he was close enough to his room. He got closer to the door and was tempted to open it but he paused. The music was soothing to the ear...

Stranger: "Well it goes like this, the fourth the fifth. The minor fall, the major lift. The baffled king composing Hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah..." he sang, sweeping to the tune. He loved this song even though it was sad and somber.

You: Pressing his ear to the door, he listened. He could swear he had heard it somewhere before but couldn't recall where. He sank to the floor as he listened. Since when could Toris sing?

Stranger: "Baby I've been here before, I know his room I've walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you. I've seen you flag on the marble arch. Love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah..." he continued. He knew first hand love was cold. He had been used and played many times before. And when things did seem right, they only came out worse for him.

You: Ivan felt something stir in him and he moved to open the door. The lock jiggled a bit and he frowned. Now he would know he was there... Then he would stop wouldn't he? The Russian paused and listened.

Stranger: Torus thought he heard something and stopped for a moment. He turned to see if anyone was there. He deemed it safe and continued. "Maybe there's a God above, but all I've ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you. And it's not a cry you can hear at night. It's not somebody who's seen the light. It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah."

You: He wanted to be closer and hear the voice. He finally racked up the nerve to open the door. Ivan snuck up on him and watched as he leaned agenist the wall. His voice echoed around the room, making it more beautiful.

Stranger: Toris paused his work and turned to see Ivan standing there. He saw that he had calmed down. That was a good sign. He continued his work, but stopped his singing. He always got nervous when he sang in front of people. He started to clean up the broken vase.

You: "Continue." Ivan commanded as he noticed how he had stopped. He watched for a moment before saying it again. "Con-tin-ue." He pronounced each part exactly, trying to get his point across.

Stranger: Toris wanted to continue. He mustered up his courage and chose a new song. "I'd give up forever to touch you. Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to Heaventhat I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now..." he sang, his voice a tiny bit softer.

You: He frowned and walked over to him. He took him by the arms and pinned him agenist the wall. "You know which on I was talking about Da?" He asked, his breath warm on Toris's skin.

Stranger: Toris gasped when he was pinned roughly to the wall. He shuddered when he felt his hot breath. "I-I apologize...I had finished that song, but I-I can sing it again if you like..." he suggested. He was fearful and worried Ivan might snap again. But this time, it would be the Lithuanian that he would break instead of a vase.

You: "Oh." He said with a frown as he looked away. "Then sing."!he said, looking back at him, pushing his arms to the wall with white knuckles.

Stranger: Toris bit back a whimper as he felt more pressure on his arms. He didn't dare to cry out or even let tears fall. He started to sing the beginning of the song again, a bit fearful

You: "No!" He growled. "Like before!" It sounded different. Why couldn't he sing like before when he was in front of Ivan? What was so scary about him? "You're doing it different!"

Stranger: "I-I'm sorry!" he said, a bit loudly due to the pain on his arms. He was pretty sure they were broken by now. He started to sing like before, pushing away all his fear. He had tried to please Ivan, but the Russian just made him so afraid, even if Toris did nothing wrong.

You: He scowled and took one of his arms twisting it backwards until a sickening crack was heard. "Why?! Why are you so sorry when I do things like this?! Why is it always your fault?!" He cried, shaking as he realized what he had done. Was this why people were scared? He was just doing what he though he should. Nothing was wrong with that... Right?

Stranger: Toris screamed in pain as his arm broke at the Russian's hands. "I-I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry!" he cried out. Tears fell down his face. Was it his fault? It must be. He never once blamed Ivan, so it was the lithuanian's fault.

(This rp had to end because the partner didn't have an email.)


	5. Tough Road Ahead: Part 2

(Ally's Notes: I really enjoy looking at the traffic log. Mostly because it tells me where all of you live country wise. Isn't it funny that the first couple people to read this were from America and France? Then we had a Saudi Arabian, someone from the UK, and someone from Bulgaria! Hi guys!)

Stranger: The next day was one to behhold. Of course no one was shutting up about Francis, and how he'd shown up two hours late. When he came into Biology it was obvious something was up with him. Dark rings under his eyes. Trying to hide a limp as he dropped into his seat, with a soft grunt.

You: Arthur didn't even glance at him. He was busy doing their project. He had already placed Francis's sketchbook on his desk and was now reweighing the egg. "Walk through a tornado?" Arthur asked as he adjusted the scale slightly and recorded results. The egg had lost it's shell and was a bit bigger. It was firm on the outside but see through. Pouring the vinegar into the beaker, he measured it out.

Stranger: "Hey I don't come in ripping on your mop of a head, screw you Arthure..." he grumbled out crankily. He hurt, he was tired...and it would be another few days of the same until this work project was done. Looking down to his sketchbook blinking quietly. "...you found it?" He figured he'd lost it somewhere.

You: "My 'mop o a head' happens to be very classy thank you very much!" Arthur said with a scowl. He let out a frustrated breath before continuing. "You left it on your desk yesterday." He said with anshrug. He poured the vinegar into the cleaned out cup before acing the egg back in it and wrapping it up. It was a fast process really. He sidntl understand why the teacher had to pair them up.

Strange: "keep telling yourself that." he snarled out softly shaking his head, closing his eyes curling his legs up against his body resting his forehead against his knees. "So...I guess you went nosing through?" probably to get Francis to actually do his work, he was at least taking their notes for it, and doing the paperwork while Arthur handled the actual process, when he wasn't trying to fight off what looked like a murderous headache. 16 and he looked hung over.

You: "Why would I go 'nosing' through it?" He asked as he wrote answers to questions. His hands were keeping busy, folding the edge of his paper with his left as he wrote with his right. His hand writing was neat and the fold in the corner was exact.

Stranger: "you mean you didn't?" looking to him blushing nervously. "I just thought you might..." shrugging quietly "thanks." he mumbled out softly rubbing his temples.

You: He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him. "Where's that flirty and annoying you you were yesterday?" He asked with a frown. It was getting on his nerves how someone can go from one thing to the next. And it was getting hard to hate him when he looked so helpless. He had to keep reminding himself that it might be a trick to get him to let down his guard.

Stranger: "Christ, I can't have an off day, I have to be perfect and perky and a bright ball of sunshine all my life!?" Blurting it out standing up to his feet as he snapped at him, not even realizing he was yelling or making a spetacle until after it happened, looking around nervously.

You: "It was a simple question." Arthur said with a frown. Maybe he was right about the daddy issues. Glancing around the room, people were already starting to talk. A whisper here, a mumble there. Even the teacher was talking to another student. Arthur finished up his work quickly

Stranger: "..." He looked around slowly seeing them talking, mind racing a mile a minite. He was...his mask was slipping. No. He couldn't. He couldn't let them see him, not like this. "M-ma'am I'm...I'm not precisely feeling well right now..." trying desprately to hide the tremor in his voice. "I think I should go..."

You: "There's only a couple more minuets in class, can't you wait until it's over?" The teacher asked as the class watched with interest. Arthur watched as well, watching him slip. It would have happened eventually. Glancing around, he saw that no one had connected him to Francis' outburst.

Stranger: "n-no...I have to uh...I just..." No...five years...five years of hiding it all for nothing. "I need to go." making a break to get out. He was having a melt down he didn't need people to see that side of him.

You: As he ran out, the class talked amongst themselves about his weird behavior. The teacher looked around the room. "Arthur, will you go check on him? I believe he might be sick." Arthur frowned at the teacher and shook his head.

"If I have to guess, he wants to be alone right now." Arthur said as he put his things away. The teacher frowned at him.

Stranger: Home...he needed to get home, rushing to his locker letting out a weak whimper as he started throwing things into his bag. Just...lock himself away for a while, forget about this shit day.

You: Arthur was a worried for him. Only a bit! No more then a normal person would. He had the urge to investigate further, but it wasn't his place. He had no reason to dig into his personal life. As the bell rang he sprung from his seat.

Stranger: He was just finishing at his locker as Arthur came running out, taking one quick glance at him before trying to duck away in the crowds, just get out...get home...it would all just go away.

You: One more day and then the weekend. Then he could go to the library and read the hours away. One more day and that project would be done and he wouldn't have to worry about Francis' bipolar-ness


	6. A Drunk Brit is the Best Kind

(Ally's Notes: it makes me sad that I have over 100 views and no reviews... At least tell me how I'm doing. Do I make a terrible England? Or does my Russia need work? Or are you guys just ignoring me until I start making a fuss about it?)

Stranger: Alfred woke up to hearing a loud knock on his door. He groaned, and shifted in his bed. After a while, he heard another loud knock. Thinking that whoever was there, wasn't going to stop, he turned to check the clock. It's was four in the morning. He got up, and put on his glasses lazily. Alfred flicked on his porch lights, becoming blind for a couple of seconds. He blinked a couple of times trying to get adjusted. To be honest, he was pissed at whoever woke him up, because he just went to bed an hour ago. He opened the door, and yawned, "What?"

You: The person came inside and hugged Alfrd tightly. "I couldn't find you!" He cried, wetting his shirt with tears . He looked up at Alfred, his face burried into his chest. "Alfred~" he mumbled as he watched him with pink rimed green eyes. It was Arthur.

Stranger: Alfred was shocked at Arthur, "Dude!" He noticed the tears, "Artie..? What's up?" He hated seeing Arthur cry for whatever reason, even though he barely did. Alfred sighed, and hugged him back slightly, and tiredly.

You: "I was looking everywhere... Everywhere for m'hero..." He slurred before burying his head again. "I couldn't find you." He smelled heavily of alcohol. Arthur relaxed a bit as he hugged him.

Stranger: Alfred scrunched his nose when he smelled the alcohol, "Artie..." He sighed again. It was too early to deal with a drunk brit. "Arthur, you're drunk... why don't we just lay you down in the questroom and you can sleep..." Everytime Arthur came drunk, it was the same routine...

You: "No! I want..." He shook his head and didn't continue. He looked up at him again, tears welling up, ready to spill over. "I want you!" He cried before reaching up to get closer to his face, only to fall short and land with his head on his shoulder, mumbling things about him being unfair.

Stranger: Alfred hasn't actually heard that part before, "What do you mean, Arthur..? You 'wanting' me was never mentioned before, and probably never will be." He sighed, and sat on the couch with Arthur, not letting go. "Alcohol has a huge effect on you..." He wasn't going to budge tonight.

You: "Imm not drunk!" He said quickly, the phrase filled with anger. He snuggled up closer to him, listening to his heart beat, his own breath going in time with every other beat. He looked up at him. "I'm not." He pressed his lips together, then realised he could reach him Now that he was sitting down. He scooted up closer and hung off his neck. He moved to sit on his lap, facing him. He placed a finger on Al's lips, "shhh." He said with a giggle.

Stranger: Alfred blushed slightly and groaned, "A-Artie..." He removed Arthur's finger, and tried to get him off, "You're so gonna regret that you did any of this when you're sober later in the morning today..." Alfred sighed, resisting to go along with Arthur, not wanting to get yelled at.

You: "But I'm not drunk!" He said with a half scowl. He looked away and crossed his arms. "You just don't like me at all~" he wiped away tears again. "You're so mean!" He then began to openly sob into his chest. "So mean..." He repeated over and over. He hit his chest softly.

Stranger: Alfred then felt a little bad, for actually making him cry. He grabbed Arthur's wrist, making sure it didn't hit him again. "No, no! It's just... you reek of alcohol, but... " he smiled a little, knowing Arthur wouldn't see it, "I do like you, Arthur, but..." he shrugged, "It's not a smart idea..."

You: He looked up at him and sniffed. "You like me?" He smiled and hugged onto him. "Yay." He reached up and brought his hands to Al's face. He squished his cheeks together and giggled again. "Fish..." He trailed off before letting his cheeks go and kissing him.

Stranger: Alfred honestly didn't know how to react to what was going on, and tried to think quickly, "Arthur..." He frowned a little, but admitted to himself that he kind of liked it. "Mph..." He pushed Arthur back a little, but not completley. He was out of ideas.

You: He kissed him again, a bit deeper, before relaxing agenist him. His grip loosened and his mustles relaxed as he kissed him.

Stranger: Alfred kissed back at first, but then stopped. He broke their lips apart, "Arthur. I'm not sure..." he trailed off as he looked away from Arthur, embarrassed.

You: "Don't stop~!" He whined. Arthur brushed his hair out of the way before continuing. "Now it's your turn." He was stumbling over his words. "Kiss!" He said before puckering his lips and waiting for him.

Stranger: Alfred rolled his eyes with a smile. What the heck? Why not? Alfred chuckled before going for a kiss. He pulled Arthur closer by the waist, and turning his head sideways to deepen the kiss a little.

You: Arthur made a sound of approval and kissed back with all the force he had left. And after a second more of that, he passed out onto his shoulder, exhausted from the drinking and tonight's events.

Stranger: Alfred was shocked, and disappointed at the same time. He sighed, and picked Arthur up bridal style, and brought him to his own room, because it was closer than the quest room. "Tsk... I finally give in once, hm?" Alfred placed Arthur under the covers, making it warm for Arthur. After yawning once, he laid on the other side of the bed, placing his glasses on the nightstand. "Goodnight, Artie." he whispered, as he fell asleep.

You: Arthur turned in his sleep. So much in fact that he had rolled right into Alfred, relaxing into him. When he awoke, his head Pounded and he was confused as to where he was. And when he realised that he was leaning into Alfred... He blushed heavily. What the hell happened last night?! He backed away then rolled to the other side of the bed.

Stranger: Alfred felt Arthur's body for a second, and groaned. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling the awful light reach his eyes. He sighed, and then opened them completely. Alfred saw Arthur, and smiled a little, "Mornin' Artie!~" He tried to act as normal as possible. He then shifted over to his back, and looked up at the ceiling, waiting to see how Arthur would react.

You: "M-morning..." Arthur said quietly as he held his head. He was still dress right? Yes he was, so nothing like /that/ happened... He felt his lips with the tips of his fingers. No... He didn't taste anything foregin on his lips. Nothing must have happened. He relaxed at that, though he was trying to keep his brain from exploding.

Stranger: Alfred wasn't expecting that answer, so he turned over on his side to face Arthur, "You came over drunk, again... your head okay..?" He knew that he had to have had a big hangover from how drunk he seemed to be last night. Alfred was a little concered, as he always was.

You: "Do you have any aspirin?" He asked as he burried his head into the pillow to keep the light out. At least Alfred was still normal. That was a realif. "Did I say anything?" He added, just to make sure.

Stranger: Alfred froze, and then nodded after a while. "Yes...just a bit..." Before Arthur got any chance to ask or say anything, Alfred got up. "Here... I'll go grab the pills..." he headed out the room, trying to explain what happened.

You: Arthur's eyes grew wide at that. He looked up from the pillow, watching him go. "What did I say?!" He asked before burying his head in the pillow again.

Stranger: Alfred came back with some asprin and a cup of water. He held them out to Arthur, "Here ya' go, Artie." he smiled again, sitting back down on the bed, feeling tired. He leaned back as Arthur took the items.

You: Arthur choked them down then looked to Alfred. "What did I say?" He asked, a bit more darkly. He need to know if he had... Said anything that he shouldn't have...

Stranger: Alfred sighed, and decided Arthur wouldn't let him get out of it. "Some stuff about me being your 'hero' and all. " he smirked a little, "I was looking everywhere... Everywhere for m'hero..." He repeated with a british accent.

You: Fuck. That might have given away too much already. "What else?" He asked suspiciously. There could have been several ways of which Alfred could have taken that... And there could have been several ways for Arthur to respond.

Stranger: "Well, after I regected your first kiss, you began to cry, and call me mean." Alfred looked over at Arthur, wanting to see his reaction. He didn't want to tell Arthur how he reacted to the third kiss requested.

You: His life was over. Arthur had tried to kiss him?! Alfred was never going to let this go! "Ha!" He said, before holding his head. He was trying to play it off as a joke. "Nice joke. Me, try to kiss you? Please." He laughed again before whincing at his aching head. "What really happened?"

Stranger: Alfred raised his eyebrows, "Well, I'm too tired to repeat myself.~" he looked back up at the ceiling. He yawned a little, and blinked for a second. He smiled, because he actually liked how Arthur was acting, just a tiny bit.

You: "Don't ignore me! Tell me what happened you gi-" he clutched his head and groaned. It hurt so bad to get angry...

Stranger: Alfred didn't like the groan that Arthur gave. "Does it hurt that bad..? How much did you have?" He turned on his side now, and went back under the covers. "And with who..?"

You: "I don't know... Three, maybe four shots? And I don't remember going with anyone..." Arthur said puzzled as he tried to remember. He then looked to Alfred with a scowl. "Don't try to change the subject!"

Stranger: "Well, I already told you!" Alfred heard a little whine in his voice, but he didn't care. "You just won't admit that you gave in and kissed the me.~" He cleared a strand of hair from his face, and looked back at Arthur.

You: He looked away. A blush was already devolping on his face. "Yeah right. Now tell me the truth Alfred!" He said, looking away from him. He couldn't let him see his blush... He couldn't.

Stranger: Alfred sighed again, and wanted to give up. "Well, can you say it happened, and I can just get on with the story, or are you too busy blushing over there?" Alfred figured that was the only reason Arthur would face away from him.

You: "I'm not blushing!" He said looking to him and exposing his blush. He quickly looked away again. "Fine." He crossed his arms. "Say I did try to kiss you, what happened next?"

Stranger: Alfred smirked, "Well, then after crying again, and offering two more kisses, I actually agreed." Alfred was waiting for the yelling Brit he always got after doing stuff like that. "Go on and say you don't believe me, but I'll always know you truly did.~"

You: He bit his lip before running his fingers across them again. Alfred actually kissed him? No... It must not have been genuine... Arthur must have been begging or threatening or maybe he just did it to make fun of him. There was no way he felt the same... Arthur looked down and grinded his teeth together. He then got up, and walked right out of the room, not saying a word. That idiot! The stupid idiot!

Stranger: "Ey! Artie!" Alfred got up, and followed, " 'N where are you goin' Artie?!" He didn't know what he did wrong, but he didn't want to know. He would've prefered his yelling, rather than him leaving. "Artie! What did I do?" he followed behind quickly.

You: Arthur just shook his head. He was done here. Maybe he'd skip town... "What did you do?" Arthur repeated with a bit of anger. "What have I done!" He corrected before turning to him. "Falling for someone as... As..." He struggled to come up with an insult. "You git!" He could feel the tears welling up but he blinked them away. "You in-sensitive git!" He yelled before walking out of the house.

Stranger: "No, wait!" Alfred sped up. He really didn't know what he did wrong, "Arthur!" He then felt even worse than he ever has. He was actually the reason Arthur cried this time. He sighed and slowed down the slightest. "Falling for someone as as what..? I do like you, Arthur. And whatever I did to offend you in any way, I'm sorry. I meant no harm..." He knew what he was saying was stupid, but he didn't care.

You: "You liar!" He shook his head. "You don't really like me! You're just faking it you stupid...!" He wiped away tears and kept walking, not caring what Al's neighbors thought. He already looked like a mess.

Stranger: "Why would I do that!" Alfred stopped, "Why would I fake it?" his lip was quivering a bit. "What fun would that bring me? I hate screwing with people's feelings, and it would hurt me even more to mess with yours, Arthur!" He felt so mad, and upset at the same time. "I don't understand!"

You: "I... Don't know..." Arthur really had nothing to base it on... He just thought... But no one liked him! Why would Alfred love him?! That made no sense to him. He was used to being hated and pitied but not loved...

Stranger: "Then why are you still walking away? You don't know?" Alfred oddly felt tears swelling in the corner of his eyes, "I have liked you for a while now, you know! I thought you would be happy that I actually brought up enough courage to admit it!" He didn't really admit it the correct way, but that's all he could manage.

You: Arthur turned around to face him. He was at the street corner. "What proof do I have that you're telling the truth? What proof Alfred?" He looked down, his hand clutched his heart and he couldn't help but feel it ache. A deep pain continued as he tried to sort it out. It hurt so much...

Stranger: Alfred was just standing there, "Well, I'm still here trying to get you to believe me, aren't I?" He sniffled, and rubbed his eye. "If you really don't believe me, then go ahead... but I just wanted you to know that, okay..?" He could feel his neighbors looking, but he kept his eyes on Arthur.

You: There was about three yards between them. Little Arthur thought for a moment. He could feel himself being pulled towards him. He wanted to go but... "Alfred..." He whispered before going towards him. He closed up the distance between them and cried into his chest. He buried his face into his shirt and attempted to control himself.

Stranger: Alfred sighed, and hugged Arthur tightly. "Arthur..." He felt a mixture of relief, happiness ans uncontrolable sadness. "I'm sorry, for whatever I did to make you feel that way..." He frowned because he didn't like the moment they had. It truly scared him.

You: "It's my fault. It's all my fault. It's /always/ my fault..." He gave several apologies. He had a bit of his own happiness creeping in. Alfred liked him!

Stranger: Alfred chuckled a little, "No, I knew I shouldn't have kissed you when you weren't sober..." Although Alfred was shocked at how Arthur's feelings changed munites before. It was new to Alfred.

You: "Was that all that happened?" Arthur asked before finally managing to look up at him. The tips of his blonde bangs fell in front of his eyes as he did so.

Stranger: "It was only a simple kiss...you didn't last very long, though..." Alfred smiled the slightest bit, "Nothing bad. I promise." Alfred looked down at Arthur, making sure he was getting better.

You: "Okay." And he let it go. Their eyes met and Arthur studied them for a moment. Well, that was good that they didn't do anymore... He wouldn't have wanted to not remember that.

Stranger: Alfred smiled, "Wanna go back to my place..? Or, have you had...enough?" He motioned towards his house, while holding Arthur's hand. He was glad that the terror was washed out of his body.

You: Arthur nodded. "Let's go." He gave his hand a squeeze and gave him a slight smile in return.

Stranger: Alfred nodded, and started to walk to his house, still holding Arthur's hand. He ignored one or two nieghbors who were out, watching. Alfred decided to change the subject, "Would you like breakfast, Artie..?"

You: "Breakfast?" He asked in confusion before realising how hungry he actually was. He put a hand on his stomach and nodded. "Yes please."

And they lived happily ever after.


	7. Tough Road Ahead: Part 3

(Ally's Notes: my feels...)

Stranger: It was odd, as much as people talked about him before, now it was ten times worse. Everyone making guesses, assumptions about what he freaked out about. The odd part about it was realizing that for all they knew about him being a flirt, for him being the social butterfly he was, and as much as he talked to people, no one really seemed to know anything about him. Not where he lived, not what his family was like, not where he went when he wasn't at school or a party, like beyond the mask he wore there was nothing and no one seemed bothered by that at all. He came in sitting in next to Arthur seemingly nervous but not nearly as trigger happy as he had been yesterday, though he had that same exhausted look to him, and was still limping. "...we need to talk Arthure." his voice soft enough only he could hear, but urgent.

You: Arthur looked up from his careful holding of a delicate egg. Francis wanted to talk? He put the egg on a balance before wiping his hands on a paper towel. "What about?" He asked and turned to him.

Stranger: "Its personal, i'd prefer not to do it here and now." he muttered out quickly, actually intently focusing in on their work. "Roderich went home earlier, the music room after class. Its important."

You: This was weird. From what he had seen from Francis so far, he had never seen him this serious about something. But everyone had their different sides. He went back to work and nearly spilled the water. What did he want to talk about? He tried to calm. There was a lot of subjects... God! He didn't want to beat him up did he? Was he going to sick the football team on him? He shouldn't go. But he didn't want to make him an enemy. That was a rule! He sighed. He had to go. Maybe he could arm himself with a pen or something. Just in case. Now, put the egg in the water and cover it.

Stranger: He stayed quiet, and disturbingly focused on his work. Not a word from him, not even to flirt with the people trying desprately to get his attetntion. He hadn't even brought his art or his writing today it seemed. Standing when the bell rang starting to head to the door when amanda stopped him scowling to her quietly. "I am really in no mood today dear, If you could find a less troublesome time to talk to me, that would be wonderful." alot more straight forward and less sugar coated than he usually gave her but it was more than obvious to anyone he was out of sorts.

You: Arthur was getting a little disturbed. He wasn't flirting? Must be serious... Now where was the music room? He had never been there before. He stopped Kiku to ask him where and the Jap pointed him in the right direction.

Stranger: Francis was standing in the doorway, waiting there for him. Fingers tapping nervously on his arm, keeping his head low. "Come on Arthure, don't ditch me like this..." he grumbled softly. Looking up seeing him on his way, letting out a long relived sigh.

You: He didn't say a word to him as he walked in. He reached the piano before he turned around to face him. His arms crossed and he raised an eyebrow at him. "What's this about?" He asked with a piecing green glare.

Stranger: He shut the door after he entered, turning to face him, nervously bringing his fingers through his hair over his shoulder. He let out a long shaky sigh looking up towards Arthur remaining silent for a while, his own eyes meeting with those harsh green orbs that seemed to stare straight through him. Straight through his plastic smiles and social masks. "...what do you know about me?"

You: "What do I...?" He stood confused for a second. "You're a French guy who seems to be somewhat bipolar from my point of view, you care what people think about you, you have some built up anger, you hide yourself behind a mask of flirting and you like to draw." He paused to take a breath. "Why?" He was still a bit confused as to what he meant by this seemingly meaningless conversation.

Stranger: "Bipolar? Anger? I wish it were that simple." he muttered quietly shaking his head slowly Though he didn't deny the fact he was hiding or liked to draw. "non, I don't believe you. What did you find out about me? How did you know?" he seemed scared senseless that he could even possibly know anything about what he might be hiding.

You: "How did I find out about you? Well let's see, the entire school talks about you! The teachers know you by first name. Jeeze it seems like you run the school! And how did I know about your stupid mask? I took a guess based on the facts around me. You make it seem like I want to work with you but when I take a glance at you again, you seem almost relived that you are working alone. Your eyes look like you are constantly lying." He took a breath. It felt good to let out his anger sometimes. This was one of those times... But he didn't feel like staying here for much longer.

Stranger: "my...my eyes?" he seemed confused by that slowly looking away from him staring outside even though he remained in the doorway. "...No one else bothers to look that close." he muttered out softly.

You: "Because you never let them that close." Arthur concluded. He shifted his weight, and when he took too long to reply, he spoke again. "Can I go now?"

Stranger: "Thats not it Arthure..." he laughed weakly shaking his head stepping towards him. "All they see is...just some pretty boy with everything in the world going for him. They don't care, none of them do. No one cares to even try to get close..." looking to him. He didn't know why, he couldn't explain it but...for some reason he...he wanted to tell him. Wanted to...to let him in. Maybe because he actually bothered to find the cracks in his mask. "If someone even bothered to look for more than a glance they...they'd see what you did..." pulling his hair away from his shoulder, a deep scar that cut down along his neck and ran down the back of his shoulder. "...they'd see the cracks."

You: His eyes widened slightly as a frown overtook his face. He was tempted to take a step closer, but didn't dare. He blinked, trying to make sense of it. "What happened?" His voice was barely audible. He had never seen an injury so great. Why was he showing this to him? What was to be gained?

Stranger: "Dad goes nuts. Gets a knife,mom and me end up in the hospital, he gets life. Mom doesn't make it...you fall though the system and end up living on your own for the next five years." shrugging sheepishly a weak smile coming over his face. "You can imagine the questions people would start asking if they bothered to look."

You:Arthur took a step towards him. He most likely doesn't want his comfort or his pity. "Don't you have any relatives? " what happened to don't metal in people's personal lives? Wasn't that a rule? No? He should have made it one. Just by coming to this room today he found out more about Francis then he ever intended to. Who knew someone could be so messed up? On the outside, he looked like he was getting through it fine. But he had to be hurting.

Stranger: "Non..." he murmured out softly shaking his head quietly. He didn't pull away as he stepped towards him like he always thought he would if this ever happened. Then again he never imagined flat out telling someone about it like this. He always figured someone would just...stick their nose where it didn't belong or, go looking into things and confront him about it. Never did it play out in his head like this. "it...gets lonely but I've managed." 5 years...he'd been on his own since he was eleven if that was the case.

You: "And you have been by yourself all this time?" He said as he was tempted to take another step closer. Francis looked so alone where he stood. A tragic prince. He felt the urge to comfort him. To embrace him and tell him everything would be okay, like he would do with his kid brother. But that would seem awkward. Two boys of the same age... Very awkward.

Stranger: "...yeah." he mumbled going over sitting down at the piano bench by where Arthur stood, bringing his hair back around to hide the scar again. "I have my art and my work but thats about it. If you don't count all the sheep." he snorted the last part out like it disgusted him. "You...were right about me, what you said about the mirror."

You: " I knew I was." He said clearly as he looked down at him. "Sheep?" He mumbled quietly as he didn't understand what he meant by 'sheep'. A silence lingered between them before Arthur turned fully towards him and crouched to meet his eyes. "You know, you aren't the only person in the world that has lost a parent."

Stranger: "I am well aware, I can't think of many who can say they walked in on their father sodomizing their mom with a knife then got slashed up themself to keep them quiet about it." he scowled softly. That and there were about a million and one other problems with him he'd rather not get into- one thing at a time. Sighing softly looking him him smiling weakly. "though...that sounds like the voice of someone whose lost someone too."

You: "My father. I loved him deeply." Well, Francis opened up so he had to the same. "And his death was my fault." He swallowed and looked away before continuing. "We were driving home from the library. It was my first time going and it was just me and him. I was reading a book to him as he drove, but I got to a word that was troubling me. I had him look at it, and he picked up the book. And his hands were hardly on the steering wheel, his eyes weren't on the road. Suddenly, a car comes towards us on the left and... He was gone." He fought back tears. "I was six." Just old enough to build a bond with someone.

Stranger: He remained quiet for a moment or so, at first not sure what to say. "I...I know for a fact the last thing anyone wants to really hear in this situation is 'im sorry' and other things that really mean nothing..." a hand going to his shoudler absently rubbing it a bit. "What I can say is that...I do understand. My mother was everything to me...I know that pain you must have felt and...that weight you still carry." reaching out gently thumbing away a single tear that started to escape. "Would you...maybe want to come over for a bit, it might be less weird than just hiding out in the school music room after hours." blushing a bit as he offered.

You: He thought about it for a moment. It does seem wried that they were here at this hour. But... To his house? With no one there? What if this had been his plan all along? To make Arthur feel sorry for him so that he would follow him home while he's vulnerable? Then take advantage of him... He shook his head. "I have to get home and make dinner." He said quietly, trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

Stranger: "alright." he nodded quietly a weak smile coming over him. "Hey uh...im sorry for, getting so hostile with you before I just...it was new to me. I've never known anyone to bother to see past everything and I thought..." just laughing a bit shaking his head. "Hell I don't know what I thought."

You: "Well at least you didn't get violent. I had a pen on me." He said with a smirk. He was making a joke of course. He had shoved the pen into his backpack a while ago. "Would you like to walk out with me?" He asked, seeing as he was okay with that, but not going to his house. Walking, they were out in the open, where he could scream and run away if the need arose. One could blame him if he had trust issues.

Stranger: "The pen is mightier than the sword is the saying non?" Laughing a bit at that smiling the first real smile he'd felt come over him in five years now. "I'd like that. I'd like that alot." it was odd but...maybe he could consider him an...an actual friend?

You: Arthur nodded as he picked up his bag and motioned for Francis to do the same. This wasn't so bad. Seems that one can not always trust first impressions. Opening the door, it seemed that the halls were empty. Well it was the weekend. Why would someone want to stay at school on the weekend? Looking through some classroom windows, some teachers were still hard at work grading papers. It was late enough that the sun had started to set. An orange glow came through all the windows, giving it a warm and almost safe feel.


	8. Torn Lovers: Part 2

(Ally's Notes: SMUT)

Stranger: Alfred ran his hands down his skinny jeans posing for one last picture with his fan, with his signature lollipop hanging from the side of his mouth before walking back to his husband, rolling his suitcase with him. "Sorry this happens a lot when I got to the airport." The American throwing his eaten lolly away and pulling out some gum for him and his lover. He opened Arthur's mouth forcefully knowing Arthur hates his sweet but sour bubblegum but made him chew it anyway. "Pop your ear drums sugar~" He smiled chewing his gum. "So when's our plane coming Artie?" He asked poking his butt out knowing his ass lookd absolutely amazing in these pants.

You: "You should see the crazy ness when I walk into a bookstore." He said with a shake if the head. "Plane leaves in about an hour." Arthur said before he smirked, smacking Al's ass. "Don't pop it out for all to see." Arthur said as he wrapped around him, facing him and looking up to meet his eyes. "It's mine remember?" He said as he cupped it with his hands. "Though I do like the view." He murmured from where he stood.

Stranger: "I can imagine, Bookstore Fan-girls and Fan-boys are ferocious." He smiled intill Arthur grabbed his butt, grabbing it the way that makes the younger man blushed. So cupped Arthur's butt. His wasn't as fun as his though, it was a little bouncy and squishy. "Your ass is so boring." He teased as he tried to match Arthur's ass grabbing skills. "Your ass is like a old sponge~ You got a sponge booty." Alfred sung pushing his body closer to Arthur's.

You: Arthur frowned. "Were you planning to have sex tonight? Because that's ruined now." Arthur said as stuck out his tongue. "I know I have a soft ass. Now shush." He said before kissing him.

Stranger: Alfred chuckled when Arthur told him they weren't having sex tonight. "You sure about that, I have my ways into getting in your pants Browsy~" He grinned playfully, wrapping his arms around his neck and replied to the others soft lips. The American made a soft sqweak against the others soft lips, his hands played with his soft blonde locks. There was a screech then a rather innocent, angelic women voice appeared on the intercome. "Everyone riding Flight 360 To Spain, your plane is ready to doc, so please make your way to the terminal and thank you for choosing Skyline as your trusted airport." Alfred broke the kiss a thin tread of saliva beg to differ with Alfred's actions, as it still clings to its lover. Alfred wiped his mouth with his thumb and grabbed thier suitcases. "We need to go Arthur." The younger man had that bright excited look a child usually carriers when going to a water park for the first time. Alfred was excited he and Arthur haven't flown each other since that Florida trip. Adventure and Romance were sure to come for the sexual Author and his fucking sexy Heroic model lover, who knows maybe even some mystery.

You: Arthur followed suit, grabbing his shirt and holding onto it as they walked into the crowd. It was a habit he had picked up when he was younger, being that it was the only way for him to not lose the person he was with in a crowd. He only did it with Al now, and it was a bit comforting whenever he did. They got onto their place, sitting with comfort in their expensive seats.

Stranger: Alfred leaned back in the luxurious leather seats. He leaned his head on Arthur's shoulder just something he always did when Arthur drove him or anything. Alfred felt really relaxed, as the plane began to take off. The Flight Waitress came over, he red lips bright and plump. "Can I get you anything?" She smiled, her black silky locks falling in front of her face. "Yes, can you get me a glass of your finest wine and some almond with milk chocolate cover." This was how Alfred spoiled himself since a sloppy hamburger and a coke was a big no-no it the model business. Damn he wish he could sink his teeth in a Big Mac, God the warm juices running down his chin, the mustard squinting out from the bottom, Heaven. "And you Sir?" She looked over at Arthur ready for his order.

You: "I'll stay light today. Just a black tea please." Arthur leaned into him, as the woman went away. He already had laptop, sitting on his legs, ready to work on a document that was going to be his next book. He always worked during airplane rides. With about a hundred pages done, he was about ready to turn in his sample to the publisher so they could look at it before he finished and turned in his rough draft. Being right in the middle, he was still building up the conflict.

Stranger: Alfred leaned over a little to read the couple of paragraphs Arthur's computer allowed on the screen. It was quite interesting but it wasn't like Arthur's other books and Arthur seemed tobe quite lost. "Uhm Arthur do you need some help? I may not be good at somethings but coming up with stories kind of comes to me. I mean I couldn't talk to anyone, so my imagination was my best friend." He softly rubbed his cheek against Arthur's begging him to say yes. The fligt attentent came back with their orders, placing it on table attach to the center consel. "Thank you" Alfred smiled eating a almond.

You: Arthur thanked he woman and smiled to Alfred. "Any insight from you would be great. I already know he story so none of its confusing to me; but from a reader's point of view it might be trouble some... What's your idea?" Arthur asked, looking to him.

Stranger: Alfred read a little more of his story, it was a typical romance story but Arthur was not a typical romance dude ya'know. It was placed in the Victorian Period in England. "Arthur what about adding a pirate, you had a thing for pirates in high school. A sexy booty stealing pirate. A unsuspected love triangle appears and it turns out it's a gay answer straight love triangle. It feels to me that it's missing your...How do I say it, your heart. I hate when your in the box when your writing." Alfred wasn't really sure what his husband was asking but he felt that was it. "With Aliens, joking but one day you take me on Flying Mint bunny the sexy bunny eared fairy and her badass lover Tony the radical Alien dude." The American smiled.

You: Arthur smirked at that but looked to his writing and frowned again. "A pirate huh?" He asked before typing a paragraph about the idea. "One like this?" He showed him the description.

It wasn't too long, taking up about half a page but fitting into the current plot line. Arthur sipped his tea as he watched Al.

Stranger: Alfred read over Arthur's little description. "Perfect, watch this one will become the next Box hit." Alfred clung to his lover and kissed him lovingly on the cheek. He pulled away and grabbed his glass of wine. He sipped it while holding his pinkie out because thats what fancy people and Francis does.

You: "Only with your help can I succeed." Arthur said as he received his kiss with a smile. He typed a bit more before pausing. The way he was drinking reminded him of his stupid editor. "When's your first shoot?"

Stranger: "After New Years. I'm pretty sure it's going to be shirtless with me carrying tomatoes and me drippings in juices as the cover for that yearly tomato fling." He tapped his finger on the glass. "Do you think you can make it Artie?" He asked crossing his legs.

You: He closed his laptop and put it under his seat. "Dripping juices?" Arthur asked before licking his lips with a smirk. "I hope so." He said before coming off his seat to sit on his lap, facing him, he stole his glass and took a sip from it, watching him as he did.

Stranger: Alfred's chested tightened and his leg rubbed against each other as Arthur climbed on top of him. "T-That's mine Arthur, also you should be sitting in your seat..." His breath caught its self, letting Arthur know he won. Alfred's hands went to Arthur's sides and roamed up around the others top haft.

You: "The plane's already in the air, I can move as I like." He sipped the drink again. "If you want your drink back, take it from me." He said slowly before leaning to touch their noses.

Stranger: Alfred forcefully grabbed Arthur's face and placed a rough kiss upon his face. Alfred pulled and licked at the others mouth, his hand rubbed up his back and he gripped his shirt. "A-Arthur your a jerk..." He whimpers, failing at keeping his composer.

You: "Love you too." He responded before kissing him back, placing the wine on the tray behind him before wrapping his arms around his neck. He didn't care for the other passengers on the plain. He never got enough Arthur and Alfred time.

Stranger: Alfred leaned further down into the leather seats, his legs began to rubbed and sift together. Alfred rolled and pressed his tongue against Arthur, he slowly trying to dominant the others tongue. Alfred was most likely going to lose but he didn't mind.

You: Arthur's hands moved to tangle into his hair, as he grinded into him. 21,000 feet in the air, and they were at it, in a public place. The fight raged on between the dominance up in the oral area.

Stranger: Alfred bucked and grinds back into Arthur, his kissing began to become more sloppy as he notice Arthur starting to win. So Alfred slipped his hands up Arthur's shirt /Forbidden Territory/ , his hands went up to Arthur's chest where he went and pulled on Arthur's nipple lightly. Alfred's never did that before and he was not sure how Arthur would react

You: He hummed into it actually enjoying the feeling. The person behind them tapped Alfred.

"Hey guys? Can try not to in the plane?" He asked with a frown, obviously uncomfortable. Arthur ignored him and continued.

Stranger: Alfred face flushed into a light pink as Arthur hummed lightly against his touch and the man's comment. He was thinking about just pushing Arthur off but that's a punishment later, so the American lifted up Arthur up and threw him over his shoulders. Alfred kicked opened the bathroom door and sat Arthur on the sink. "You have no shame do you? You just can't wait intill were alone to get in my pants, jeez. " Alfred pressed his chest up against Arthur's and kissed him roughly. His hand tangled into Arthur's hair. The bathroom was so cramped, but this would have to do for now.

You; Arthur pulled away. "Ah ah ah." He waved a finger at him. "I never took off the ban over sex tonight. You have another 12hours before you can even touch my pants." Arthur teased before kissing him again. "Unless you convince me of course." He leaned into him, balancing on the edge of the sink as he moved a hand to lock the bathroom door. "Besides, I don't think either of us have done it this high in the air before." He purred. His hands then went around his neck again as he leaned to kiss him.

Stranger: Alfred bit Arthur's bottom lip, and pulled away. His face was dark and his was now carrying a devilish smirk. "So your saying your going to let me top today?" He asked

You: "Only if you can convince me." He said with a wink. Licking his lip he leaned to kiss him again."If you don't hurry you might never get a turn~ we don't have to much longer on our flight." About an hour and a half actually.

Stranger: Alfred pulled Arthur down closer and kissed his neck, roughly of course. His hands roamed his chest delicately, He tried to remember what Arthur does to him, but he was not like Arthur he like it rough and full of locked up lust, love can come later.

You: Arthur smirked and exposed his neck further to the kiss, giving soft moans and tangling his fingers into Al's hair. Lets see how rough he can get. Art wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist, clinging to him. He was smaller after all.

(There is a part missing here.)

Stranger: Alfred flinched at the suddenness reaction, "He must have found it, Alfred pressed his finger up against it forcefully. Arthur looked beautiful, that American could'nt help but think that. His body was trembling and glistening with sweat. Was this really because of him?

You: Arthur's eyes closed as his head turned to the side. It felt so good! He let out a deep moan, his member already dripping with pre-cum. His hands searched for his body, finding Alfred's face and clinging to it.

Stranger: Alfred blushed breathing heavily. "A-Arthur..."He looked at him with his bottom face, not something know he shouldn't show but his member was being crushed by the pants. He added a another finger inside Arthur gently not to set the other off. He began to do a scissoring motion.

You: "Ky-ah~" he called back. "Al! Please!" He begged, not caring if it was pain or pleasure that he was feeling anymore. Is was beautiful. He could feel the desire stir further in the pit of his stomach.

Stranger: Alfred knew what he meant but the American was nervousness. Alfred undid his pants and pulled his harden member out, of course it felt amazing. He made a soft moan. Alfred pulled out some lube that was in his back pocket and oozed it on himself. He flipped Arthur and lifted his ass up. He kissed his back and slowly pushed himself into his lover for the first time. It felt amazing he was warm and tight, Alfred began to moan and grind softly.

You: Arthur in took a ragged breath as he pushed in. "Ah! Al-fred~ you're so big!" He moaned as he used an arm to keep himself steady. His other hand gripped a conveniently placed handle. He moaned again, his name this time.

Stranger: Alfred did'nt think he was that big, he always thought Arthur was bigger but he did like the complement . Alfred began to move his hips, softly and not too deep just cause it was his first time and he remember asking Arthur for it deep and hard and it fucking hurted like hell. "A-Ah you f-feel r-rahally good" He moaned.

You: Arthur nodded. He couldn't see his lover, but he could feel him and oh my god did it feel good. How much time did they have left? He wasn't sure anymore. "Al! Oh Al go faster please!" He asked, he himself rocking his hips in time with Alfred's.

Stranger: Alfred nodded and began to thrust in faster, he liked topping but bottoming felt so, so much better. He was deep inside, rocking his hips back and forth.

You: With each thrust into him, he moaned out loudly. He was tempted to scream, just for his husband, but it might give the other passengers the wrong idea about what was happening in here. No. He'd save his screams for next time.

Stranger: Alfred rubbed up Arthur's chest, his fingers catching his nipples, them rolling them under and between his fingers. "Come on baby, move with me~" He growled sexually.

You: Anything for you~" he replied and began to move back at him. His movements made his eyes fog over. Normally it took a bit longer for him to get the urge, but being on bottom, he already felt the urge to come. He moaned again, a bit louder. He wanted to kiss him but he was to busy fighting to keep it down.

Stranger: Alfred stoped and flipped Arthur onto his back, letting Arthur be able to see him and kiss him. The American looked over his husband's now flushed body. Alfred kissed him passionately. He continued to thrust inwards. He began to moan softly, his stomach clenching on itself. He was close. Arthur was dripping pre-cum on his stomach, was it odd to say cute, no sexy there thats the word. Alfred was blushing. "Fuck your s-so hot right now, Artie~"

You: Arthur smiled and wrapped his hands around his neck, kissing him. "My hero~" he teased, knowing he loved to be called that. His ears popped, alerting him that the plane was descending. And as if on que, a faint buzzer rang on the intercom and the pilot spoke.

"Passengers we are beginning our decent, please buckle your seat belts, we have about ten minuets till landing."

Stranger: Where going to have to hurry baby~" Alfred stroked the others cheek as he thrusted up. He began to move quickly, he grabbed Arthur's shirt and laid it on to of his shoulders. "I-I'm about to come..." He moaned out.

You: He nodded in agreement as he dealt with Al's latest thrust. He shivered and moved to grip the hand that was striking his cheek. He looked up to him with a breathless smirk.

"Give me all you got~!" He demanded before releasing another moan.

Stranger: Alfred smiled as he rolled his hips and rolled them slightly. "I-I'll try my best Arthur..." He grabbed his hips and pounded into him roughly and continuous The urge came hard, Alfred moaned Arthur's name loudly like Arthur was the one leading. He held on to his husband as he filled him up with his semen. His head went to Arthur's shoulder.

You: Arthur released as well, panting heavily as he did. Only a couple minuets left... He reached up for the toilet paper to clean up the mess, only to fall short. With a sigh, he relaxed a bit, feeling the warmth inside him... So comforting...

Stranger: Alfred looked at him and crawled over to him, he slowly picked himself. Alfred fixed his undergarments and pants. He helped Arthur into his clothes, Alfred had to make his lover look presentable. He smiled as he fixed Arthur's hair. "There you look amazing~" The American looked at his refection and fixed his stub of hair also his hipster glasses.

You: Arthur came up behind him, snaking his arms around his waist, then helped him with his belt. "You weren't planning to leave the plane with /that/ hanging out were you?" He asked before giving his lower area a pat. He twisted his wedding ring on his finger a bit before grabbing Alfred's hand and leading him out, just in time to see a flight attendent who was coming to check on whoever was in the bathroom... She wasn't expecting two someones to come out and was a bit startled by it.


	9. Admiration From Afar

(Ally's Notes: hey guys, what's up? Fellow Americans: please tell me who wins the Super Bowl? I don't have cable... Oh and I do love playing Francis. When I play him, I don't have to hold back my flirts! I did this one back when I used accents in the writing so all the 's's and replaced with 'z's enjoy! )

Stranger: England sighed as he stared at the extreme amount of snow outside his window. There was no way he could make it to the store, not even for- Arthur felt his heart sink - tea. Precious tea he was very much out of at the moment.

You: Hopefully the fairies wouldn't tell about him being there. Francis was indeed in England, but he wasn't there to torture him... Today... He was here to well... Win his heart. But the problem with that was: one, England hated him. Two, he couldn't work up the nerve. Him! The country of love couldn't work up the nerve to confess his love to his enemy! He had brought a box of England's tea and put it on the doorstep. He put a note with it; 'your secret admirer' ; and rang the doorbell. He then Hightailed it to the nearest bush.

Stranger: England turned from his window as he heard his doorbell ring. "Who in the bloody hell could that be?" he wondered. It was blizzarding outside, whoever was there must have desperately needed to see him. Sighing, he opened the door to find nothing but a blast of cold air. Looking down, however, he saw a box of... No. England stooped down, cradling the box. could it be? Yes, it was! TEA! Beautiful, wonderful tea sent from God! Actually, as England saw the note, it wasn't from God. It was from... a secret admirer?

You: Oh how happy he looked! France would cherish that look for a while... But if he knew who it really was from, he would most likely freak out and throw it away... He watched sadly from his bush as England looked at his note.

Stranger: England forgot all about the cold as he sat there pondering. A secret admirer? Of him? Who could it possibly be from? He mentally went down the list of people he actually talked to. America was a definite no, or at least he hoped so because there were so many things wrong with America having a "crush" on him. France was a- England blinked. Well, France was on the same continent at least, but there was no way. France hated his guts. And not in the way England hated France's guts but deep down inside he quite liked his company and wouldn't mind kissing him- "You are sooo crushing on him!" one of England's faires giggled. "No, I'm bloody not!" he yelled back. Shaking his head, he started to head back inside.

You: England was crushing on someone? It was probably America.. Those two have been hanging out more and more often at meetings. Francis rewrapped the scarf around his neck and shivered slightly. It was deathly cold out here, but he didn't want to leave yet. Not until he was sure that Arthur was nice and warm inside. He thought about the only people he could trust to keep this secret. First of all, little Mattie always loved his attention and promised not to tell a soul. And then he had /those/ two. Gilbert and Antonio. He made them swear up and down. And they did, which was good. God it was cold out. He blew Into his hands and rubbed together before peaking his head over the bushes again.

Stranger: England was about to go warm himself up when he heard a rustling in the bushes. Mildly concerned, he looked over. His fairy friends had noticed too, and one flew over to the bush. Giggling, she called, "Nothing here, just a snow bunny!" England nodded, feeling that something was off but ignoring it in favor of finally getting a nice cup of tea. Waiting until the nation was back inside, the fairy (whose name was Molly, if anyone cared) looked over at France smugly. "Alright, you owe me for that. Now, brush yourself off and confess your love to England before you get frostbite," she demanded, crossing her arms.

You: "What?! No!" He whispered loudly. "He'll kill moi!" France said with a frown. When England was out of sight of the window, he got up and did indeed brush himself off. He headed for the gate. He was done here and he wasn't going to listen to any fairy that he kept pretending he couldn't see.

Stranger: "Oh, hell no! You are not going to just walk away at the most perfect opportunity you'll ever get!" Molly practically screeched, pulling on France's cape. "First of all, you just brought him tea, which he was out of! Did you see his face? Second of all, if you weren't a blind, narcissistic fool you could figure out that he doesn't hate or want to kill you! Quite the opposite, in fact. Now go and confess and don't take no for an answer." Molly finally stopped ranting, taking a deep breath and looking at France expectantly.

You: "How long have you known him?" France asked as he opened the gate quietly. It creaked much to his displeasure. He closed it behind him slowly which only made the creaks longer. He gritted his teeth before replacing the lock. He quickly hurried away and tried to blend in with the snow. "I've known him for thouzandz of yearz. I know pure and utter dizguzt when I zee it."

Stranger: Molly rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "Ha! I've got it! Wait here, bastard." Looking at France's rather depressed face, she added, "Seriously, stay here. If you move I'll tell England everything. And I've been with him since he was born. I know England just as much, and dare I say, a whole lot better than you. Deal with it." Flying up to England's room, she squeezed through the crack in her window and flew to a very much locked treasure chest. Using her amazing magic to open it, she rummaged through the paper and random objects until she found the piece of paper she was looking for. Triumphantly flying back to France, she handed it to him proudly. "Read it and weep with joy, Francy-pants."

You: "Half off at the local yarn ztore." France said flatly before raising an eyebrow at her. "And you wanted me to zee thiz why?" He asked in confusion.

Stranger: "Flip it over, smart one." Molly settled at the top of France's hair as she said that, noticing that it really was quite soft. "The guy's been beating himself up over you for years. I imagine you've been doing the same thing. Gosh, this could've been solved so much earlier if you guys weren't such wimps."

You: He sighed and did as he was told, walking away from the house as he did. As he read the short note, a pinkish color came to his pale cheeks, making them warm. "He...?" He stopped dead in his tracks and flipped the paper over again and again, making sure it wasn't just a trick of the eye.

Stranger: "Yeah, that's right you little motherfricker. Now get your stupid French self over to England's house and confess your undying love."

You: "But I... It wouldn't be..." He flipped it over again and read the date of the sale. "Thiz... Waz nearly five hundred yearz ago! He couldn't ztill feel the zame way..." Francis shook his head and took another step foreword.

Stranger: Molly looked at with complete exasperation. "I swear to God if you make me get a more recent love poem of his I'll kill you with... my magic! I just got that one because it was my own personal favorite. There are more but you are never going to see them until you ring the freaking doorbell! By the way, aren't you freezing to death?"

You: "I am, that'z why I want to get back to my hotel." He said with a frown. But apparently England liked him! But... What if this fairy was just setting him up? She herself said she had magic. She could be doing this just to what him get humiliated! And he didn't want that... "Fine." He said as he turned around and began to walk back towards England's house.

Stranger: "YES!" Molly shouted. "I won't have to put up with his stupid moping and pining anymore! That is, if you confess correctly. Which you better do." As they neared England's door, Molly stopped France. "Hold on, let me go first." Swooping in through her fairy door, Molly called, "Hey, England? Are you, um, dressed and stuff?" A confused Brit looked at her from the doorway of the living room. "...Yes?" Molly smiled. "Great! Good job on, uh... that. I'm gonna go warm up by the fire now."

You: And with the fairy gone, so was his confidence. He was already shaking from the cold. Adding the fact of having no idea what he was going to say made it all the worst. It took him all of five minuets to finally knock on the door, and all his strength not to run and hide.

Stranger: Hearing the knock, England got even more confused. Could it be his secret admirer again? Either way, the person had to be freezing. Opening the door, England almost fainted when he saw France of all people, on his doorstep.

You: He jumped as the door opened, his heart skipping a beat as he saw England. "Bonjour Angeleterre." He just had to play it cool. Be normal. "May I come in?" He asked before biting his lip slightly. He had stuffed the poem into his pocket, crumbled up and in a ball... But out of sight.

Stranger: England blinked back at his kind-of-friend-kind-of-enemy-but-dear-God-he-wanted-to-be-more in surprise. "O-oh, of course! You must be freezing. Here, let me make you some tea. Fireplace is over there which I'm sure you know, but, well... I'll go make tea, then. Already said that, didn't I?" Engand took a breath, willing himself to calm down. It was just France.

You: He was acting rather nervous. Was it because he came over unannounced? He gave him his usual flirty half smile before stepping in. "Thank you." He mused as he inwardly analyzed every reaction Arthur was giving. He took a step into the house and instantly felt warmer.

Stranger: "Um, no problem, Frog. I am rather curious why you're here, though. How did you even make it through that snowstorm?" Arthur asked from the kitchen while he carefully stirred the tea. The action was calming for him, and he managed to shake off whatever odd sensation he had been feeling. He was usually able to hide his feelings completely; it must have been the unexpected visit that threw him off.

You: That was a little more normal. The nickname made it easy to fall back into the old groove. "Easily, I walked." He said with a smirk before he removed his scarf and coat, placing them on the rack. He walked over to the living room and spotted Molly. He was tempted to shove her into the fire while no one was looking but... He had to pretend he couldn't see them. Keep up the ruse. He sat on the love seat that was directly in front of the fire.

Stranger: Arthur came back into the living room and handed France his tea, making sure their fingers didn't touch in the process. Although he was incredibly tempted to join France on the couch, he refrained, sitting in his favorite armchair instead. "You must have really needed to see me then. You're not in trouble, are you?" England tried to sound as unconcerned as possible. While looking nonchalant, England happened to notice his spitfire fairy, Molly, looking at him with a glare. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she simply shook her head. "Don't mind me," she mouthed.

You: "Non, nothing of the zort." He said before sipping the tea. It was surprisingly good! For all the food he was terrible at making, he really knew how to make splendid tea. Francis paid no heed to Molly, simply keeping his gaze on England. "You made thiz tea zuprizinly well... I hope it will be enough to lazt you though the ztorm." He said causally.

Stranger: England looked over at France in surprise. "Actually, its funny that you mention it. I was out of tea, and then some just randomly appeared on my doorstep. I certainly owe that person one. They really had perfect timing."

You: "Oh really?" He asked as he recalled the countless hours he had spent asking people where his favorite tea shop was. He set his cup down on the end table before looking back to him. "Who waz thiz hero? Do you have any clue?" He asked didn't want to give it away yet.

Stranger: England almost laughed. Almost. So that's who it was. France really didn't have a very good poker face, and tended to hold out his zzzs when he was nervous. However, something struck England as he thought about it. Why would France even do something like that? And why would he add 'secret admirer'? A spark of hope rushed through England at the thought that maybe, possibly, France felt the same way, but he pushed it down. France was probably just messing with him. Well, he might as well play too. "Oh, well, he had incredibly ugly handwriting, so I was thinking it might be America."

You: Francis had to hold back his displeasure. He knew it... The fairy was teasing him. England liked America. There was a terrible pain in his chest but he held firm and actually managed to smirk. "You think America haz a cruzh on you?" He asked maybe a little too quickly.

Stranger: England looked over at France in surprise. Where did that come from? "No, of course not. I was just insulting the handwriting..." The very idea of America liking him was terrifying. Also, France had sounded a bit... jealous? No, of course he wouldn't be jealous. He didn't think of England that way. Sighing, England figured he might as well end the charade. It was getting too confusing. "France, I know it was you."

You: "What makez you think it waz me?" He asked with a frown. He was onto him and it was that stupid fairy's fault. Francis pulled at the cuff on his sleeve nervously. No. He had to be as confident as ever. "Maybe for a pretty Madame I would deliver zome rozez myzelf, but not for you." He could feel the sting in his own words. He could feel the fairy's glare on him, but he ignored it and bit the inside if his cheek as punishment for saying such words. This was no way to win his heart... Why did he always do this?!

Stranger: England blinked. Maybe he had been mistaken, and France was simply acting strange for no reason. God, this was embarrassing. "I-It wasn't? You were acting like you always did when you lied or were nervous, so I assumed you had been playing a joke on me. Ah, well, if it wasn't you, I guess it was America. He better have been doing this as a joke, too, I think I might throw up otherwise." England shuddered.

You: Could he really be fooled this easily? Francis felt a little guilty for flat out lying to his face. There was a silence in the room. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. "Okay, it waz me..." He said with a shrug, not meeting his eyes.

Stranger: Sighing with a bit of relief, England looked over at France. " Oh, right then. Um... thanks? Very funny joke, by the way, the whole "secret admirer" thing. Scared me half to death." England laughed awkwardly, standing up to retrieve a book in order to remove some of the tension.

You: "I never zaid I waz joking." He said with a frown. Francis watched him walk towards the bookcase. He was slightly pleading for him to take it well.

Stranger: England stopped in his tracks. Whirling around, he glared at the blonde on the loveseat. "It's not funny anymore, France... Don't toy with other people's emotions." He muttered the last part under his breath, feeling his heart squeeze in that painful way. Feeling something settle in his hair, he looked up to see Molly with an out of character look of sympathy on her face. She turned to glare at France, but he didn't notice, instead looking blankly back at his bookcase.

You: Francis frowned before getting up and walking towards him. He grabbed him by the shoulders and went to meet eyes. "Arthur." He said with not even a hint of a joking smile on his face. "I love you." He watched him for a second longer before kissing him.

Stranger: _Push away. Push away! _England's inner voice screamed, but France was kissing him and it was what he had waited for for centuries and he wasn't about to let this go. If it was a one time thing, so be it. At least he'd get to feel this once. Circling his arms around France's neck, England continued to kiss back. On a separate note, a very smug Molly was flittering out of the room, feeling very successful.

You: It was better then he had imagined. This beautiful kiss... Francis brought his arms around his waist as he pulled him closer. He was seriously hoping this wouldn't be their last. The French man was starting to like that fairy...

Stranger: Needing breath and deciding that he could live with what he had gotten, England broke away. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I know I'm just a passing phase to you, but... You aren't to me. I, um... I've loved you for a bloody long time. Sorry."

You: "You think-" he gave him a frown. "I've alwayz loved you Arthur." He said as he lifted his chin up with a hand. Francis then fished into his pocket and found the poem. He took it out of it's crumpled state and showed it to him. "And I believe the same is true for you."

Stranger: "A-Always?" stammered England, carefully taking the paper from France's hand. "But- You hate me." Glancing at the poem, England handed it back quickly. "I know what I wrote, thanks. I- How long have you had it?"

You: "Oui, you 'hate' me az well." France said with a smirk. "Zeemz you can't alwayz truzt the look on people'z facez." He laid a hand on his cheek. "And to think I could read everyone but you..." He gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "And az far az the poem goez, I only got it recently."

Stranger: Arthur smiled in spite of himself. "Oh, well, you can keep it. I guess we've both been a bit blind all these years." He tentatively wrapped his arms back around France, hugging him close. The feeling of being safe and warm shot through him, and he was reminded of days long forgotten, where he was just a child and France was a teenager, back before he felt the need to completely hate the other nation, and would allow himself to be taken care of every now and then.


	10. On my Own- Attracted to Beasts

(Ally's Notes: soooooo I've got two stories... I'm only gonna update on the weekends just so you know!)

**On My Own**

Stranger: Yells from people running and walking down the busy street echoed off the buildings of the busy port town. A small blond was weaving in and out of the crowed seeming like he was invisible to the other people. And for him, that was good. After all he did pick pockets for a living. And he hated every second of it. Matthew always felt bad for stealing peoples hard earn money or rings, what ever he could get his hands on. But he didn't have any other choice he didn't have an parents the he knew of, and he been abandoned on the street since he ran away from an orphanage at age five. Since he didn't have any place to go or money, he started picking pockets. And teen years of doing that Matthew had never once gotten caught. He sighed as he kept walking down the crowed street looking for a person that looked like a good target. It was starting to get a chill in the air telling him that it was going to snow soon, so when he saw a person with a very nice watch, he went for it. Matthew did his best to look natural as he walked by the person, then skillfully slipped the watch off of there wrist. His heart was pounding in his chest as he quickly pocketed the item and kept walking away then quickly made a sharp left into an ally and looked over the watch. Matthew though he could get a good amount for it, hell he will be able to sleep in a inn tonight!He smiled at the though. Not seeing a person come up behind him.

You: The man sneaked up behind him, putting his arms around his neck to keep him still as he whispered into his ear. "Can I have my watch back?" He asked as he held him there. The blonde hair fell around his face as he leaned down, looking at his watch in Matthew's hands. One of his arms loosened and he held a hand out, ready to take it back.

Stranger: Matthews eyes widen wide when he felt arms around his neck and couldn't help it as he started shaking. He was so stupid, he should have gone straight to the pawn shop. He was silent of a few mintues,then shakly have it back to the man."..C-Can you let me go now?"

You: "Non... What were you thinking?" He asked as he felt him shake. His voice was friendly but mocking. "Shouldn't I call the guard? You did zteal from me after all."

Stranger: He tensed up hearing this,and pancied slightly inside. He didn't want to go to prison."...I-I also gave it back.."He tried to reason.

You: "True..." The man shook his head. He put his watch back on, still leaning on his to keep him down. "Zhow me how you did that." He said as he held his watched hand out to him.'he was curious how long he boy had been doing this... And with this, he would know how long.

Stranger: Matthew blinked, and eyed the man. Why would he want to know? He was sure he wasn't part of the guard or anything,but he did so. He just wanted to get out of here. So he silently undid the mans wacth with out touching the skin,and it slipped off with the feeling it was getting pulled just felt like some wind was hitting it."..T-There can you let me go now?"

You: He snatched it back from him. "Tell you what, you promize to come vizit me at the inn, the Drinking Dragon after sunset. If you do, I'll let you go. If you come, I won't tell the guard." He said with a smirk. He was an interesting little kid, with a real talent. He could use him.

Stranger: The Canadian wasn't to sure he should say yes, but with the threat hanging over his head what else could he do? He bite his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed then nodded."..I-I'll meet you there..'

You: And thus, he let go of him. Backing off, he went to the end of the alley, and he was gone. And the snow started to fall. A begger walked by the alley and went in. "Do you have any change?" He asked as he held up a cup. He was shaking and trembling from the cold.

Stranger: He was scared, shaken from what just happened and looked at the beggar,and sighed as he looked through his pocket. He had a few copper coins, all he had to his name. But it looked like the man needed it more then him."O-Oui i do Sir."he said softly,and moved froward and dropped the coins in the cup,and smiled.

You: "Thank you." The man said with a toothy smile. "You are an angel." He said as he bowed then left the alley, looking for more. Just a bit more, then he could get a drink.

Stranger: Matthew blinedk being called that and shaked his blond hair before shivering from the cold himself,and since the Drinking Dragon was on the other side of town, he decide to get walking so he wouldnt be late.

You: People were already rushing home. With the quickly dropping tempture, snow was begging to take shape on the ground. A small plattoon of guards walked past, a person at a stand selling rotting vegetables called out, another pickpocket got caught and was taken away while his friend went and picked the lock, freeing them. They both took off onto the roof tops while the guards continued with their taking of air to jail.

Stranger: Matthew sighed as he watched the two, newbies. They should be careful with garuds around. He shivered again as the soft snow clinged into his dirty hair, and picked up the pace as much as he could. After a while, shaking from being out so long in the cold, he arrived at the Drinking Dragon and slowly made his way inside, eyes darting around for the man he saw eailer.

You: The man was at the counter, chatting with the bartender as he had a drink. The bartender laughed and shook his sliver haired head. He handed a drink to another person before leaning down to talk to the blonde in private. The blonde nodded and smirked. He was a busy man with many people coming up to ask him things.

Stranger: The young boys eyes rested on the older blond male. He bite his bottom lip and sigehd as he moved closer to him, and just hopped he could get this done and over with. then he would be able to relax with the threat of guards hanging over his head.

You: The blonde turned and saw Matthew. "Ah. I can zee you are zmarter then you look." The blond held his hand out to the bartender who gave him a couple coins. They had bed to see of he would come. "Come over, zit down, have a drink." He said as he patted the Barstool beside him.

Stranger: Matthew was clearly on edge and sighed as he sat down."I dont have any money, so unless your going to pay.."He trailed off and smiled as he held out a bag of coins that belonged to a certain French man."...Because im also a little hungry.."he then placed the bag on the conter and passed it back to the blond.

You: The Frenchman smirked and took it back. Looking to he bartender, he quickly hit him up a round. "He really is something Francis." The silver haired man said with a strange laugh.

Stranger: Matthew knew they where talking about him and shrank into himself a had no idea what he had gotten himself into, and decide he would never steal a watch again. Nope,people who had watchs needed to be some where and are asshats.

**Attracted to Beasts**

Stranger: Arthur stared intently into the water of the river, his silky, brown - white ended tail flicking behind him as he concentrated on the fish, looking for the right time to strike .Arthurs brown - blacked, slightly ripped tip ears were not listening for any signs of danger as usual " Tch, there has to be some fish in here " He leaned over further, dipping his hand into the luke warm water as he searched . Arthur only had a small territory and bigger, stronger males owned the ones around him .. so he often went hungry .. but when that happened he would head up to the farm and steal a chicken or two .The brit wore a long white shirt that went past his knees, white puffy trousers that went to his ankles and a red ribbon around his neck . Arthur wasn't like many of his species .. He could have children like a female .. so he kept him self to him self , away from any perverted males that would have use for him for him

You: Wasn't that a nice prize? The hunter was about ten feet away, pointing a gun at the fox. Though... He was kinda cute for a fox. Maybe he should just knock him out and breed him. The Frenchman sighed before tossing out some raw chicken. Lets see if he would fall for the trap. He got his tranquilizer ready.

Stranger: Arthurs nose twitched as he scented that chicken .. Damn he was hungry .. He hadnt eaten in a good few days " .. " He turned around and slowly got a little closer, sniffing the chicken a little nervously before taking a small bite. 'hmm, seems nice enough ' he thought before going in for another

You: Wait for it... Bang! He shot the dart towards him. Francis frowned and looked over the bushes to see more clearly. Did he hit him? Best not come out of the bushes until he was sure.

Stranger: Arthur let out a yelp as he felt the sharp point of something go into him.. Straight away he felt onto his side, trying to get up but feeling too dazed too .. After a minuet or two he was finally out of it

You: Ah! He hit'em. Francis popped out of his hiding place to collect his prize. He had to sling his gun back over his shoulder so he could carry him. He smirked at his fox and carried him off.

Stranger: A good few hours later the brit woke up, his eyes still to heavy to open . He could scent the air and knew this wasnt his home . "U Ughmm " He half grumbled half whimpered as he tried to open his eyes

You: He was in a small house, his ankle cuffed to a pole outside of it. Francis was drinking some wine, waiting for him to awaken. He had his gun in his lap and was ready to shoot him with an actual bullet should the need arise.

Stranger: Arthur tugged his leg, hissing as he felt something restrain him with a rattle " .." The brit glared at the chain around his ankle , straight away going down to try and bite through the chain or try and brake it in some way " ...For fuck sake ! " He grunted looking around

You: "Ah. Your awake." The Frenchman purred as he put down his glass and stood up. He left his gun there before walking over to him, staying out of range of the chain. "That anklet of yours is not coming off anytime soon." He said as he sat down on the dead leaves and grass.

Stranger: Arthur glared at the elder blonde, straight away lundging for him but being just out of reach " UGH ! "he smirked slightly and slashed the ground smacking dirt and leaves all up the frenchmen " Why the hell have you put me on this fucking thing ?!" He snapped as he stood up

You: "So you can't get away." His voice fell flat as if it were obvious. "You are trapped fox. You're mine now." He said with a smirk as he watch him from where he sat.

Stranger: The brit bit onto his own lip, causing blood to flow before spitting it at the elder " I am not yours, i am not any ones . I dont have a mate so i dont even belong to them " He turned on his heel, fliccking his tail up before setting him self down

You: He stood up and came a bit closer before getting on his knees and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Oh but I believe you are." He whispered into his ear before biting it slightly.

Stranger: Arthur flinched as he was grabbed,trying to hide the small whimper that had excaped his lips . The brit was a lot of talk, nothing more usually " G get of ! " He grumbled before biting on harsh to the others arm

You: He scowled at the bite and grabbed his nose. He pinched it harshly as he pulled it around so he could meet his eyes. "You. Do not. Bite." He said through his teeth. He held his gaze a second longer before releasing him and walking back to his glass. He took a sip. "Now look what you've done... Made me lose my posture for a second." He said quietly before shaking his head.

Stranger: The brit went deadly quiet besides the small whimpers and yelps that had came just when he was grabbed "... " Once the frenchmen let him go the brit go he scampered as far back as he could, rubbing his slightly twisted neck " .." He got into the corner and lay down in a tight ball, his tail hiding his face " ... I want to go home " He grumbled

You: "This is your home now." Francis said before Going back inside. He let out a frustrated sigh before looking out the window at him. The brit's little house, was inside the backyard of the hunter. The backyard was surrounded by a low fence. He couldn't have wolves or foxes like him going and stealing his game.

Stranger: Arthur frowned, curling up tighter and closing his slightly wet emerald eyes " ..." He swallowed hard and lay his ears down flat. Maybe when he woke up it would just be a dream ..Maybe at least . That night the brit didnt sleep easy .. He didnt feel safe in this place, he wanted his den . The next morning he was up early, digging around the pole to try and lossen it

You: Francis came out to watch him for a good twenty minuets before he spoke up. "Even if you manage to dig it out, it's on a concrete block. I don't think you can lift it." He was eating a rabbit leg as he said this. It was cooked and he quickly finished it.

Stranger: The brit flinched as he heard the voice behind him, quickly turning to look at the other.. /GREAT/ He had wasted a good hour digging ".." He sniffed the air, smelling the rabbit meat " .. Its rude to eat infront of a guest without offering some to them " The brit walked closer before getting on his knees and started to dig the soil there .. if he was gonna be here for time then he would at least build a den for him self

You: "I was thinking about letting you eat inside the warm house with me but with you that dirty I decided agenist it." He shrugged before pulling out the raw chicken from the day before. "If you like, you can have this. It's not as fresh though." He tossed it into the area of which the Brit could reach it.

Stranger: "H hey, thats un fare ! " the brit snapped back " Give me some new clothes and i wont be dirty " He continued to dig until he heard the sound of that chickens body hit the body " ..." Usually he would show some defiance and ignore the food ... but damn he was still hungry . The brit walked over but soon realised he couldnt get it " ...pass it over "

You: "Why should I? You bit me. Get it yourself." The Frenchman said as he shut his eyes and sipped from his glass. He sat there, waiting for his reply.

Stranger: "..."The brit tugged hard on the chain, over and over .. until " AHH ! " He had just twisted his ankle, badly enough to make his eyes water all up "...Uugh " He bit down onto his bottom lip, trying to stop the tears that had grew in his eyes

You: Francis put his glass down and took a curious few steps towards him. He watched him for a second, verifying if he wasn't faking it before going towards him. He crouched down near it and examined the wound. "Tsch... You really are more trouble then you are worth." He said quietly before taking a key out of his pocket and removing the shackle. He picked him up and brought him inside, laying him down on a couch. "Wait there."

Stranger: Arthur tried to shuffle away as Francis came closer to him but his leg hurt to badly. The secound he was picked up he curled up slightly, not really wanting to be picked up by the other " You are the one that decided to drug me and take me away from my home " The brit grumbled under his breath as he was placed down. He would have try and get out but he knew he had no chance

You: Francis rolled his eyes and hurried out of the room, only to come back in with a box. "But you were so cute." He said as he opened the box and gently took his ankle in his hand. He set it slightly, tying not to hurt him. He wrapped it up and then left the room for an instance. He came back with a bag of ice. He set it on the wound carefully. "Now that that is taken care of..." He said as he went back outside. He returned with the chicken. "Are you still hungry my little fox?"

Stranger:The brit winced ever so slightly but not too badly that it was noticeable " Cute ? Well i suppose that is a rather interesting thought "He pulled his tail up and started to groom it " Straight away the brit looked up seeing that chicken " Y Yes please !" He reached up and snatched the food a little rudely .. but he was wild, thats how he did it

You: "You know. If you had waited a little longer to grab it, I could have cooked it for you. It might taste better that way." Going to the fireplace, he lit it, instantly warming up the room. "But hey, a wild animal is wild after all." He shrugged and sat down in a chair.

Stranger: "Im starving .. I dont care if its cooked " He dug into the chicken, finishing it quickly but leaving him self covered it bits of chicken .. He really did need a bath .The brit licked his lips to free some of his skin from the greece " Do you have a pond or something where i can bathe ? '"

You: "I have a tub. And trust me, it's much better then a pond or river. " Francis got up, picked up his injured fox, and brought him up the stairs. He brought him to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet. "Strip." He commanded as he turned to the bath tub and turned on the faucet.

Stranger: The brit was a little nervous.. He wasnt keen on revealing him self so easily . After a few minuets he finally did as he was told, stripping down to nothing but hiding his member with his tail . Arthurs body was thin not well muscled but indeed nicely shaped . There were scars on his arms back of his neck and back from where males had tried to mount him .. Mating was always rough

You: Francis glanced at him for a second, only to end up staring. "Those scars. You have a lot of them. You get picked on a lot don't you?" He asked as he held his hand under the water, checking the tempture. When he deemed it hot enough, he added a bit of cold before turning it off. The tub was filled around half way and he backed away to let him get in.

Stranger: ".. A little .. In the season i heat like a female .. so males try to hold me down and mate me but im not really in to mating with just any one so they never get their way " He stood up and dived into the water as quickly as hie could, being carefull of his ankle of course " Hmm " He smiled happily and waged his tail

You: "You... But you are a male." Francis said, a bit confused. He watched him in the tub for a minuet. Before picking up his clothes. He would wash these while he was bathing.

Stranger: "Yes well i was born with a weird mutation .. I can have pups if i choose too " He dived under the water and watched the other " Id need a males help of course " He tilted his head" What are you doing with my clothes ? "

You: "I'm going to go clean them." He said as he turned to leave the bathroom. Returning, he had a towel in his hand he placed it on the toilet before looking at him, slightly amused. "You seem to like the water."

Stranger: "Of course i do ! It hides my scent, hides fish, is good to drink and this particular water feels nice and warm on my tail ~ " He splashed his tail about, hitting the other with spays of water " Heheh , got you " He said playfully as he rested his chin on the side of the bath

You: "I can also make it hotter or colder if you like." He said as he held up the towel. "Wrap that around yourself when you are finished." Watching him for a moment longer, he then went out to do as he said he would by cleaning his clothes.

Stranger: The brit nodded and once the other out he climed out ant put the towel around his waist " Hmm " He threw it down and started to shake instead. Once finished he covered him self with his tail and limped out " Hey, hunter man ?" He called still not knowing the others name

You: "Yes?" He called back from down the stairs. A pleasant smell was coming from there. Francis was preparing a stew for that night's dinner. He had washed his clothes and they were hanging outside to dry.

Stranger: " Why'd you leave me up here alone ? " He pouted slightly as he walked down the stairs, yelping ever time his foot hit the floor . Once he was finally down and in the kitchen he walked over and poked the frenchmen '" Hey, wahts your name ? Mines Arthur by the way . Arthur Kirkland "

You: "I left you up there because I believed you could clean yourself. If you don't think you can, I can always join you. That tub is big enough for two." He said with a smirk as he tossed some spices in. He turned around when he poked him. Seeing him naked, he sighed but ignored it for now. "You have names that are like humans... Interesting... " he pondered over it for a bit longer before: "my name is Francis."

Stranger: "No thank you, I am able to groom my self. I am not a pup any more " His tail flicked about slightly in annoyance . He set him self down on the floor " Of course we all have names .. Damn you humans are ignorent " His eye twitched slightly " Well i would say its nice to meet you .. But we did meet because you drugged me "

You: "Ah but that is where you are wrong. I simply stuck you with a dart that was drugged. I didn't drug it myself, i bought it that way." He explained before turning back to his stew and putting the lid on. He took off his apron and turned to him. "Get up. Lets get you something to wear."

Stranger: "It is the same thing . Dont play with your words " He grumbled " then again you are french.. its natrual for you lot to use your words to get out of things " The brit sniffed the air and smiled at the scent, barely hearing the others words " oh .. Ugh coming " he muttered before getting up

You: He went back up the stairs, waited for a second at the second one, then sighed. "Don't come up." He said before heading all the way up. After all, the stairs were hurting his foot so there was no point in having him go up and down over and over again. He came back down with a shirt and some loose pants.

Stranger: The brit looked the clothes over, sniffing them and grumbling before taking them " I dont like how they smell .. its not my scent "... He let out a sigh before putting the shirt on, it hanging low from his shoulders " And where will my tail fit in those bottems ? "

You: "It's not your scent because you have yet to wear them." He said as he took out a pair of scissors and put a hole in the back of the pants before giving them back to him.

Stranger: "But i dont want to wear them any way ,, they arnt as good " He complained but slowly took the bottoms and put them on them self, tiring the sting so they held up better " I dont like this and you should know that "

You: "I do know that. Now go sit on the couch and give that ankle a break while I make lunch." He said as he went back towards the kitchen. He took out a loaf of bread and the left over rabbit from earlier.

Stranger: " Fine " He limped back to the couch , then looked at francis's chair " Hmm " He smirked before getting on it and rubbing his sweet, heat scent all over it, to claim it as his .. doing so he ended up with francis's cologne on him self

You: He came back with a couple sandwiches and a napkin for Arthur. "What are you doing?" He asked quizzically as he sat on the couch.

Stranger: He looked up from his twisted position " Hmm ? I am making your chair smell like me " He rubbed him self against the chair, dry humping it slightly before lounging on lit

You: "You do realize us humans don't use scents to mark our territory. What you just did has no effect on me. I'm still going to sit in that chair." He said before he reached out to give him the napkin. "Tuck it in your shirt."

Stranger: "Nope !" He said defiantly , throwing his shirt of instead a little frustraighted that his plan didnt work " Well then ! I will sit in here so you cant " He rolled about once more before taking the napikin and sandwich, just wolfing the sandwich down

You: Francis sighed and picked up the napkin before coming closer to him. He wiped some crumbs off his chest. "I told you to do that so you would keep clean. It's not easy to get hot water you know." He said before sitting back onto the couch. He ate his own sandwich much less messily. "You can keep you shirt off but once I turn that fire off it will get quiet cold in here."

Stranger: "Im use to sleeping out in the cold winters. I can deal with anything cold you throw at me " He looked over and tilted his head" Why did you bring me back here ? and just to make sure you know you brought me at a very incovinant time. This is the mating season and i should be finding a male " His tail flicked about like it always did when he was annoyed

You: "I thought you said you didn't want to mate." Francis said as he raised an eyebrow. That's right. He paid attention to his conversations! But it was a troubling aspect. He shouldn't leave him outside then. It might attract more foxes maybe even a wolf or two. And he didn't need all those hungry mouths near his game. But the other trouble was that if he were to keep him inside, he only have one bed, which was his. How was this going to work out?


	11. Torn Lovers: Part 3

(Ally's Notes: okay so you know how I said I would only update on weekends? Well, I lied. :D enjoy the smut~)

Stranger: Alfred waved at her and she awkwardly waved back, she turned on her heels and began to whistle. As the plane began to descend the American began to get their bags. "Arthur where are we staying by the way? I hope you didn't pick a chessy romantic beach side hotel like last time?" The American said blushing like crazy because he remembered the time Arthur decide to get freaky with him in a pool, a public pool. "I want a normal hotel, like we use to get in college before we were rich or whatever." He smiled finally placing their luggage on the floor and rubbing his lower haft against Arthur wantingly.

You: "We can go to a motel if you'd prefer." Arthur said, looking up at him. He stood a bit awkwardly, his hips hurting a bit from their lovemaking in the cramped bathroom. His face was perfectly neutral. He had already planned to stay at a fancy hotel- purely because he liked the soft beds and the soaps. But if Alfred wanted to stay somewhere else, he was fine with that. As long as they ended up in the same bed, with four walls and a roof surrounding them as they slept, he was fine with anything.

Stranger: Eww I hate motels, remember we found a condom in our bed. Fine I changed my mind, let's just go to the hotel you wanted to go to. I mean it sould'nt matter I guess as long as I'm with you..." His hands laced with Arthur, his head laying against Arthur's shoulder. They began to exit the plane, a man with green eyes and brown hair in a suit held a sign that read Arthur Kirkland. "Arthur is he waiting for you?" It was Antonio the man who was Arthur's personal tourer for where ever they travel. Arthur's big boss spoils him. "Arthur Kirkland~" He hummed looking at the two. "Ah and Alfred Kirkland~" Alfred waved.

You: Arthur snickered as he got his way, then groaned as he saw Antonio. "Hello Antonio." Arthur said with a sigh. He was already plotting his escape with his hubby. The tour guide was way too energetic. And he wanted to be alone with his husband.

Stranger: Antonio smiled and hugged Arthur. "Welcome to Spain sir!" He smiled and started to babble on about stuff and he poked Alfred's arm. "It's nice to finally meet you Alfred, Arthur told me some. Um interesting things about you." Alfred blushed. "Your hubby says a lot when he's drunk." The Spained sniked and told Alfred about Arthur's was blushing and twiddling his fingers. Wishing this would end, wishing Arthur did something.

You: Arthur simply rolled his eyes. This was how the boss man kept an eye on him while he was not working. He always had a babysitter... Geeze! Arthur looked around, hand still interlocked with Alfred's. Antonio was just talking and talking... As the Spanish man rounded he corner, Arthur pulled Al to a stop and took him into a shop for a moment. From the back of he shop, he watched his confused adviser look around and call out to him.

"Keep your head down!" Arthur said as he ducked behind a shelf and pulled Alfred to do the same.

Stranger: Alfred did what was ordered, he ducked. His hand held tightly. "Arthur I can't believe you told him how tight I was when we first had sex..." He grumble holding on to his lover and looking over his shoulder. The American moved his body closer to Arthur's. "I think he's gone dude~" He smiled standing up.

You: "I don't remember ever telling him..." Arthur said with a frown. Peaked up over the shelves. Seeing no spaniard, he let out a sigh. "Come on. Let's go drop off our bags." He said, looking over to him with a smile. "How well do you remember the two years of Spanish we took together?" He asked before hefting up his own baggage.

Stranger: Alfred hooked his arm with Arthur's and nuzzled his arm. "Not that much, honey but I'm positive if we both collaborate our know words we can get by. Alfred didn't speak much back then, the only time he tried was around Arthur. He followed his husband to the hotel the'll be staying at. It was eat of the floors fancy. Alfred looked up at the looming building.

You: Whoever had built it had been trying and failing to replicate the western style. "Well, it said four stars..." Arthur said with a shrug. He had wanted a five star one, but that was about another half an hour away from where they were. Beggers can't be choosers... "Come on then. Let's head in."

Stranger: Alfred looked at the interior with Awe writen on his face, cowboys and sheriffs and sexy damsels. Even though it was lacking but Alfred wasn't picky no far from it. His husband on the other hand was he knew that he would not be feeling this. "Can we get a room on the upper floor Artie~ I want you to fuck me under the moonlight~" He purred sounding like a pornstar who found his wsy in a very clique romance novel.

You: Arthur smiled at that. "That's a wonderful idea." He said before going to the counter. He had some difficulty because they believed that since it was two men, they would be wanting seperate beds. When he finally managed to get a room on the highest floor available, he returned to Alfred, giving him the spare room key.

Stranger: Alfred took the key and smiled, taking Arthur's hand and holding it tightly. They took the elevator to the top floor and Alfred slid the key card side through the door. The room was marvelous big glass windows, black and white tiled floors and a big fluffy looking white bed. It even hand a canopy. The American rubbed the soft fabric of the canopy and grinned. It was so soft and Alfred smiled as he thought of the perfect outfit to ware tonight. He sat his bag next to the side he was planning on sleeping on and laid on the bed, his hips ached a little. That bathroom was so cramped, he rubbed his sides and looked over to Arthur. A smiled spreads its way across the other mans face. He was happy to finally be with Arthur again. His hugged a pillow and played with his ring, smiling like crazy.

You: "Your face will get stuck like that if you don't move it." Arthur said, a small smirk of his own on his face as he went into the large bathroom, and started to set up the sink, including Al's meds. Behind him was a tub big enough for four, in a circular shape. Next to it was a three planed window that curved around the side of the tub. They hadn't had a vacation together in a long time. He then turned around and returned to the bedroom portion of the suite to receive his suit case. He pulled out his clothes and hung them from the provided hangers in the closet area, which wasn't much.

Stranger: Alfred watch Arthur unpack, he found it quite interesting watching Arthur walk back and forth. "Arthur when do you have to go to work?" He asked as he played with his shirt lifting it up and down. He wanted to hang out with Arthur a day even if he had to sit in a office. He looked at his belly button piecing, he begged Arthur to let him get.

You: "Tomorrow." Arthur said with a frown. He sat on he edge of the bed and watched him. "That stomach piercing is going to rip off one day..." He said as he watched him play with it. Arthur shook his head slightly before crawling up closer to him. He grabbed the silly thing and tugged on it slightly.

Stranger: Alfred relaxed as Arthur pulled on his piercing, he liked the feeling of it being pulled on. "I doubt that will happen anytime soon, anyways just be glad I didn't get the Prince Albert." He chuckled as he caressed Arthur's hair. He could never understand his husband, how could his use to be punkish boyfriend turned into the famous book writer who hates his piercing and loves to be in quite places. Alfred imagines that Arthur still listening to sex pistols and just jamming out when Alfred's not around, but thats just another thing he just hopes Arthur still does and maybe just one day his lover will invite him to just chill and listen to british punk bands. "I know you like it though. You think it's fucking sexy as hell.~" He said in a cocky way.

You: Arthur rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his face, exposing that Alfred was indeed right. "Whatever you say~" he trailed off tauntingly. It seemed like as Arthur grew older, Alfred grew younger. Constantly contradicting each other, they were a great match. Artie reached over to press Alfred's glasses higher up on his nose, only to tear them off a second later. "You've got such a baby face..." He said with a smirk.

Stranger: "Well at least I don't have bushy eyebrows..." He said scooting closer to his lover, he pulled his face closer and ran his fingers softly along his eyebrows and smiled. "God but some how I find them so sexy, well at least on you. Only Arthur can pull them off." Alfred rubbed there noses together before kissing it. His vision was blurry and a small headache began to form from the the lost of his glasses but he thought said fuck it.

You: "Damn right they're sexy." Arthur said before putting Al's glasses on his own nose, looking at him over the rims. They were a bit uncomfortable but he didn't mind. "How do I look?" He asked, giving him his best flirty secretary look.

Stranger: Alfred cocked his head and smiled. "You look teacher." Alfred loved it when Arthur wore his clothes, it was sexy and oh so attractive. "Maybe I can be your naughty student or that student who needs some extra credit~" He hummed rubbing Arthur's tie, between his fingers.

You: Arthur smirked and pushed Alfred onto his back before climbing up to sit right on his crotch. "I do believe that you are failing my class Mr. Kirkland." He said in his best stern teacher voice. "But I do have a way of you earning extra credit..." He said before leaning down to kiss him. "But you're gonna have to loosen me up first if you want to even attempt to get me in there." He whisper before giving him another short kiss.

Stranger: Alfred rolled his hips up against Arthur, damn Arthur was sexy. "B-But teacher won't the other kids and teachers here us. Not that I care but..."He blushed looking to the side, blushing like crazy. He was speaking in his old innocent school boy voice. Alfred looked back at him, his fingers began to open his buttons.

You: This situation was reminding him of their first kiss. Arthur was helping him study and one thing let to another and they both discovered they were gay. Or at least he did at that time. Alfred was his first and only. "Not if your quiet my pet." Arthur said before he pressed two fingers over his mouth. He held up a finger to his own lips before shushing him softly while he unzipped his jeans. "It's much to late for anyone except the janitors to hear you anyways." He loosened his tie a bit before sliding a hand into his jeans.

"Shall we begin the lesson?"

Stranger: Alfred looked at him with lustful eyes full of desire. "Yes Mr. Kirkland..." He moved his bottom area up against his lover's hand. He wrapped his arms around his neck. "Please give me a hard lesson, I want something to blow my mind~" Alfred purred.

You: Oh? Then I know just the one." He said before groping him. He moved to pull his skinny jeans off before kissing his neck. He then moved down on him, more towards his lower half. He yanked down his underware and placed a succulent kiss on the head of his length.

Stranger: Alfred covered his mouth and moaned softly. " A-Arthur..." He spoke quietly not trying to get caught. He places his foot on the crotch area of his husband/Teacher, he moved his foot up and down softly against him. "You have to take something off too. It's not fair." He whined childishly.

You: He smirked and licked him. He took off his shirt. "I'm your teacher, treat me as such my pet." He licked him again before fondling his sacks. He moved his hips agenist his foot, grinding into him. His voice let out a moan and he in took his member.

Stranger: Alfred bit his knuckle to muffle the moans there Arthur goes. Once the man had his sexual tendencies there's no stopping him. The American continued to rub his loves clothed member with his foot, roughly then softly. "Does it feel good teacher, I'm not that good with given out pleasure. I'm more of a receiver" He purred, moving his hips to get more of Arthur's tongue.

You: He relaxed his throat, opening it up slightly. He into him all the way down to the redish-blonde curls. Letting up slightly, a thin stand of salvia hanging between his lips and Al's length. "Ah... C+" he said with a smirk. "You could try harder."

Stranger: Alfred blushed and pouted. "I can give a better blow job, old man." Alfred teased sitting up and pressing his foot harder against his private area, that surly was not private to Arthur. "I beat I can get a A+ in that, ~" He said with a lewd expression and a swift lick of his lips.

You: Oh? Do you want to try little boy?" He asked, putting his hand on his length and squeezed. His other hand pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and he laid a kiss on his lips, then his neck, then his ear. He took a bite before licking the inner shell.

Stranger: Alfred moaned and held on to the others shirt with a frown. "D-Damn right, I can and don't call me a little boy were only two years apart!" He grumbled a he pushed his husband onto the bed. "Since I'm such a child open your own pants, if not you won't get my mouth or my sexy ass body~" He purred with a dark expression.

You: He smirked then leaned up to kiss him. "Oh? You think I just want you for your body? No." He hummed as he went down and loosened his belt. "I want /you/." He said with a smirk. And popped open the button. He kissed him again. "Two years apart, still younger." He said as he sucked on his lip.

Stranger: Alfred kissed back, Arthur was such a sweet talker but Alfred knew deep down he meant that and it made his heart ache in a good way. He has missed Arthur and his words of affection and some how he felt like he's been like this wit9 Arthur before but it was kind of impossible for them to be together do to there status. What a dreaded life they must of have lived. Alfred pulled away and took Arthur's pants off. Alfred kiised his clothed member and rubbed him up softly.

You: Arthur shivered at the touch. "Of course you're better." He muttered. "You blow more then I do." He watched him as he worked his magic. "And your face makes me hard as hell when you do that." He grinder up into him a bit, inviting him in to do what he liked.

Stranger: Alfred smiled at the sudden pressure on his face, Arthur could be so need too and Alfred loved it. He removed Arthur's boxers and freed him from his clothed chamber. Arthur was not as hard as he liked him to be but he could surly get him there. Alfred leaned fowlared a licked the head of his cock, whiled his other hand jerked him off.

You: Arthur let out a soft moan before biting it back. It felt so good yet, he couldn't help but want more. It's funny, he only became greedy around his husband. "I can already tell that you might just past this test Mr. Kirkland~." He said with some more holding back of moans. Arthur ran a hand through Al's hair, effectively messing up. He played with his cowlick for a moment before smirking. He remembered how much Alfred used to like it when he played with this little clump of hair...

Stranger: Alfred rubbed his head against Arthur's hand, he use to do this all the time. If Arthur kept it up he might fall asleep. Alfred began to put more of Arthur into his mouth, he was planning on deep throating him, if he was a good teacher of course. Alfred free hand went to Arthur's warm sack where he fondled and pulled on the softly

You: Arthur couldn't help but move a hand on top of his head, trying to push him down weakly. Another moan escaped his mouth and he shuddered. It felt soo good! Why did Alfred tease him so? He was going so slow!

Stranger: Alfred felt Arthur push his head down but resisted. The American relaxed his throat and shoved Arthur inside of his mouth, once the tip was touching the back off his throat the fun began. Alfred began to suck and lick Arthur. Arthur was hard in his throat so hard it was driving Alfred crazy, the younger male began to touch himself as he blowed his husband. "Soft moans and desperation came into action.

You: Arthur curled his toes. It was like Alfred was a professional. This made him wonder where he got the practice, but figured that he was only good when he was blowing him, which made him feel better... And like it more. He rocked a bit into him, trying to get more. It was driving him crazy how good this was.

Stranger: Alfred took him out his mouth a strand on spit following. "Your so big Arthur, so fucking tasty." He smiled lewdly, and member begins to drip pre-cum. Alfred moaned as he softly jerked himself off in front of Arthur, no shame in his game. "I want you to touch me and love me Arthur, I need you so bad..." He blushed, panting, his hand want forward to rub him.

You: Arthur smirked and reached down, taking the natural lube that was coming out and smearing it on his stomach. "You should be more patient." He said before taking rubbing and groping him hard. He moved to invite him closer as his other hand went to insert a couple fingers into Al's ass.

Stranger:"I can't be patient, I-I a-ah...love and need you too much." Alfred moaned as he came closer to him. He wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing and sucking at him. Alfred began to grind against Arthur's thigh, as he fingered it. "Mmnn Artie, I want y-you to fuck me long and h-hard. Please treat me like a naughty whore." He said in a slutish tone, just letting his sexually fantasies speak for him.

You: "Whatever you desire~" he said with a smirk. He then smacked his ass with a hand before pulling out the other. "On your stomach." He ordered. Arthur went behind him, taping his abs with a hand.

Stranger: Alfred did as was told but before he lied on his stomach he gingerly kissed Arthur on his lips. Once the kiss was broke he lied down. "T-This good, Teacher?" He gave him his innocent look, but full of sexually lust.

You: "I do believe it will do quiet nicely." Arthur said before going to sit on top of him. He thought to stretch him out more but thought agenist it. He instead just went and plugged himself right on in. He kept his hands on Al's back to keep balance

Stranger: Alfred cried out soft, he buried his face in the covers. It hurted so much, one thing didn't seem to like to do was stretch him. Once Arthur was he wasn't coming out in till he came. Alfred lifted his ass up and teared up slightly. He wiggled his hips and gripped the sheets. "A-Arthur, Fuck move your fucking ass!" He commanded as the pain continues.

You: Arthur: who hated being told what to do, moved in such a way that he knew would stench him out more, faster. "Like this?" He asked as he continued, knowing that he was hurting him.

Stranger: Alfred bit his bottom lip harshly, causing it to bleed. He held the sheets tightly, tears oozing from his eyes. "A-Arthur Aah..hurts...!"Alfred moaned out, he was in so much pain. He held the sheets whimpering and crying. He licked his bleeding lip. Why was Arthur suddenly so rough...His blue eyes were now like flooding pools of fresh water, his face was truly like a babies now, but he was sure Arthur found it erotic.

You: He stopped with a sigh. It was really erotic, but it wasn't as fun if Alfred wasn't moaning at the same time. So Arthur tried to be a bit more gentle as he tried to get in Further. He already knew that he was no where close to Al's prostate. He leaned down and placed a kiss at the top of his spine.

Stranger: Alfred shivered as a kiss was placed on his back, he softly moaned as Arthur rocked his hips gently into him. Afther awhiled of just letting him do that, he began to move. Alfred rocked with Arthur, their thrust and movements in unison. "A-Artie, you f-feel so nice in my ass~" He moaned out, even though Arthur hasn't hit his spot he felt good.

You: "That's good." He purred he rocked into him. "You know, I never paid you back for that massage." He hummed as he began to kneed his hands into Al's back, still continuing his thrusts, digging deeper each time.

Stranger: Alfred relaxed as Arthur thrusted softly and rubbed his back. "Y-You don't need to b-baby, you were stressed. I-It's my job to comfort you as your lover and friend." He smiled, his chest warming up from embarrassment. He tried moved with him, to find that magical unison they gain.

You: "I think I'll continue anyways. As your husband and heart." He said with a smile before he broke into a grin. Guess what he reached! With his member deep inside him, he reached for that bundle of nerves with each thrust. He stopped his massage to focus on meeting Al's beat.

Stranger: "A-Ah, Fuck Arthur!" He moaned holding the sheets tightly. Arthur was there he was touching his pleasure spot. Alfred became frantic, moving his hips back with Arthur's. "Aha..,ahh~" Alfred moaned, his head dripping his pre-cum on his chest. "H-Harder A-Arthur~" He begged closing his eyes.

You: Arthur was happy to oblige. He thrusted as hard as he could, using Alfred's pleasure to his advantage. "Don't rip the sheets again." He reminded, seeing him grip it. He moved a hand down to grab Al's dick and give it a squeeze. He may not be good at blow jobs, but he learned to give a wicked hand job.

Stranger:Alfred was screaming now, his body was in a pleasure overload. Arthur was constantly hitting his prostate. He felt Arthur's magical hand stroke his cock. "A-Aha, Yes Arthur~" His stomach began to feel warm, he was getting so close.

You: He thrusted, realizing that his adrenalin was forcing him to go harder. His hips hurt still from the plane, and now it was becoming blindingly painful, but he found he couldn't stop. Alfred felt too good! His screams were crazy erotic.

Stranger: Alfred's lower haft as well was in pain but the pleasure was ten times stronger. God Arthur felt way better in him then the other way around. Alfred hair was beginning to stick to his forehead from his sweat. Alfred's body began to tremble. "I-I'm...about to Ah aah c-come...," He panted, Alfred felt embarrassed when he saw himself leaking on his husband's hand. He was so dirty he needed Arthur's punishments; he was such a naughty young man.

You: He rubbed it harder. "Come for me Al~ " he whispered into his ear, breathing onto him. Just a little longer. Arthur thrusted up into him, loving the sound of his moans. "Drench my hand in your semen."

Stranger: Alfred face got hot, his member twitched at Arthur's perverse talking. The pattern of his moans were uneven, his moans would catch with his breath in till Arthur slammed his big, hot cock against his prostate. "A-Arthur!" Alfred tore the sheets and came hard, his seed squirting in a white stream; into his husband's hand and on his stomach.

You: The walls of Alfred's anus tightened around his cock. He shivered then thrusted in once more before he himself came into him.

Stranger: Alfred was seriously tired, sex two times in one day with no break. Alfred slipped Arthur cock out his ass, his seed leaking out. Alfred rested his head on Arthur chest, he kissed his chin. "L-Love you..." He whispered softly.

You: "You better. You did agree to marry me." He said before kissing him again. "I love you too." He said before narrowing his eyes. "You ripped the sheets again." He said before wrapping his arms around him

Stranger: Alfred nuzzled his chest; his hands were wrapped around his waist. "I regret nothing Arthur. I'm so happy right now. ..." He mumbled, playing with his ring. His hair messy and so was Artie's. The sweat made it cling. "Arthur we should go to Canada and live there. You and me will all alone, you can still right and I just be there to cuddle with you and talk. Far, far away..." He ran his fingers down his chest. "I won't have to share you." He smiled drowsily.

You: He chuckled. "And I wouldn't have to share you." He said, looking down at him. "It's pretty cold up there." Arthur said, placing a hand on his back. "How am i going to keep myself warm?" He asked, putting a tender kiss on his forehead. He rubbed his back softly, trying to relax him further.

Stranger: "There's this thing called a heater Arthur." He laughed but then got serious again. He pressed his body against his. "We'll cuddle in the blankets. We can make it, as long as your there. We can cook dinner together and just be with each other like we use to..." Alfred pulled on his piercing and smiled. "Me and my warm sensational, perverted hubby~" Alfred loved this idea but he was sure Arthur wouldn't want to do it.

You: Arthur thought for a moment. "If we could somehow get out of our contracts..." It was quiet possible and the idea was tempting. The only downside would be that their cash fund would take a huge blow. Sure, they could dip into the savings for a while, but... Just a quaint little cabin, and Alfred inside... He was already picturing it.

Stranger: Alfred face light up, was Arthur really thinking about it. "I think after this spring show, I have to reply to be a model after every two years and this is my last year." He caressed his cheek softly. "Honey can't you just work at home anyways, just e-mail back and forth." Arthur didn't need to be in an office to make books.

You: "I wish it was that simple. I go to meetings in each country to see if it's able to be produced in that country's language... And I have to go to book sightings and such to get more publicity." He said as he and a hand through Alfred's sweaty hair. "My current contract ends when I've finished this series..." He explained and stretched out his legs. His hips ached.

Stranger: Alfred ran his hand on Arthur hip bone, massaging it in a calm relaxing circular motion. "I understand, I'll just wait for you..." His voice began to crack. Alfred pulled the blanket over them, it was cold. "I mean I'll even go with you if they allow me." He smiled still rubbing Arthur hip.

You: "The world of business is in the way." Arthur said, pulling closer to him, taking in his warmth. "I would love for you to come with me." He ran a hand along Alfred's collar bone, warming it up. "It would be wonderful to retire early and just live with you."

Stranger: "I know Arthur b-but we don't need money to be happy or anything, Sofia wrote me a note. It said we only have one life and we should live it to our fullest. Arthur, our jobs are keeping us apart." Alfred felt like a clingy child but it hurts; Every time he leaves it takes him longer to come home the next time. "I guess, I'm still that clingy child but I can't help it. I love you that much...I'll do anything to be with you Artie." He snuggled as close as he could to Arthur; he kissed where his heart was.

You: Arthur smiled down to him softly. Pausing for a moment, he spoke: "I'll see what I can do." He said as he leaned into him, embracing his head. The job was really only for the money... But the money was keeping them apart which didn't make them any happier. He scooted down and gave him a kiss to the lips. "I love you, and I miss you... I'll see what I can do." He repeated, pressing his forehead against Al's.

Stranger: Alfred smiled kisses him. "Alright baby, I know you'll try your best." He rested his head o his chest and slowly went to sleep.


	12. Tough Road Ahead: Part 4

(Ally's Notes: I almost cried here...)

Stranger: He smiled softly stepping out with him only to look at the sky with a bit of dread. "Shit...what time is it?" fumbling for his watch looking around worriedly.

You: "Sixish. Why?" He asked with a slight tilt of the head. He glanced up at the sky. He thought it was pretty, like a painting. The sun was at just the right angle. He wanted to bathe in it's warmth for a while longer.

Stranger: "Fuck he's going to kill m-" cut off feeling his heart sink as a black car came up, absent mindedly he seemed to put himself between it and Arthure as some suited guy got out. He could feel his face going pale staring up at him "I can ex-" "You didn't show up, we were worried about you." "..." Don't say anything, please if there was any merciful god above he'd be able to get out of this without Arthur knowing.

You: "What's happening Francis?" Arthur said as he glanced at him, only to glare pins and needles at the suited man. His... His friend seemed to shake behind him. So there was no way that this man could be good. He fished for his pen out of his bag, just in case. He looked to Francis again, his eyes demanding an explanation.

Stranger: "Don't worry about it Arthure" he muttered quickly to him as he looked back up to the man. "I got held up finishing a few things, all the late nights have had me a bit hard to focus in class and I had to make up work I didn't get done in time for it." Arthur would know that was utter bullshit but the other hopefully didn't. "I don't want excuses." The man looked over Francis's shoulder smirking a bit. "Friend of yours? You know we could always use an extra set o-" "He's not interested." Francis replied quickly putting himself even more firmly between them, glaring at the man now getting extremely defensive at that suggestion.

You: Arthur looked between the two of them. What the heck was happening?! "How is it that you imedietly know I will refuse?" Arthur asked Francis with a glare. This was starting to get on his nerves. He hated to be left in the dark.

Stranger: "Precisely Francis, don't speak for others." the man smirked pushing him aside towards the car. The frenchman looked to Arthur with a desperate pleading gaze shaking his head frantically over the others shoulder, mouthing what looked like the word 'run' The man came over towards Arthur towering over him. "Like I was saying, we could always use the extra help."

You: He frowned, watching the man above him. His confidence dropped as he connected the dots. He held up a hand up like he was going to sneeze, before running off. He'd have a lot to ask Francis later. Like: what the fuck did he do for a living?!

Stranger: Francis let out a heavy sigh of releife as Arthur got the hell out of dodge, now he'd only have this problem to deal with. The man made no effort to go after him, only shrugging it off.

You: Arthur was still inflamed. After going home yesterday, he made dinner, accidentally burning it to the point they had to order pizza. And now he would have to wait until Monday... Ugh! Things like this were hard to hold in! That's it! He went down to the library and went to a computer. Time to find Francis... Or at least where he lived.

Stranger: Nothing came up, not an address, not directly anyways. The only thing that came up was an old news article about the encounter that had happened that Francis told him about. As he had told him mother gravely injured and died of complications on the way to the hospital, a young Francis surviving with a few major injuries, father arrested on site. The address given of where it happened, it was from five years ago but for as much as people talked about Francis it was like he didn't even exist. It was on the outskirts of town, not at all where anyone would imagine the golden boy to live.

You: Arthur looked up and printed out some directions on how to get there. Thank you google maps! He checked up a book while he was there before heading off towards where Francis lived. If he wasn't there then... He'd wait for him to be! He was a bit paranoid of that man in black. He felt like he was around every corner... Watching him. Waiting for him to join what ever they needed and extra pair of hands for... Whatever It was that Francis couldn't get out of.

Stranger: He came up to the house, that frankly, looked a bit run down. It wasn't exactly a shady end of town but it DEFIANTELY wasn't where anyone who knew Francis at school would ever picture him living. As Arthur knocked the sound of shuffling could be heard inside, the door barely cracking open and sure enough there was Francis staring at him like he saw a ghost before sighing out heavily opening the door a bit more standing up against the doorframe. "...you found me here huh?"

You: "It was easier then a detective novel." Arthur said with a frown. He motioned to the door. "You gonna let me in?" He asked As he shifted his weight and crumbled up the paper with the directions on it. He stuffed it in his pocket, book in his other hand. Besides that, he had nothing else on him. Empty handed.

Stranger: He looked to him sighing softly. He'd expected the other to say no yesterday, thats why he offered. He never really...no he never had anyone over at all. period. The end. He stepped aside so the other could come in. "Sorry the place is a bit of a mess..." it wasn't a total wreck just a bit unoraganized, a few things laying on the floor here and there. No sense cleaning up a place that would just get trashed again. "Didn't know I'd be having company." He looked as disleveled as the place, like he'd just woke up.

You: "I have a younger brother," he murmured as he entered and looked around, "our house is always a mess." He found a chair and promptly sat in it. Well it was good that he wasn't expecting anyone. That means they had all the time in the world. "Just get up?" He asked as he noticed that his golden mane was knotted and and messy. Like he had yet to brush it.

Stranger: "Could say that..." the knock had actually awoken him he'd only gotten in a few hours ago. "You um, want anything, food, drink?" He was about as far away from that confident flirtatious boy he was at school as one could ever be.

You: "No thank you. I do have a question though." He said as he put the book into his lap, his hands on top of it. It was a non-threatening pose but it got the point across that he wasn't kidding around. "What the bloody hell do you do for a living Francis?"

Stranger: "I might have an an-" cut off by that question sighing heavily turning his back to him heading towards the kitchen to get himself something on that comment. "thats something that I'd...rather not talk about Arthure" calling back to him.

You: "It doesn't matter if you don't want to talk about it. I almost got sucked into the bloody thing you git!" Arthur said as his glare followed him across the room. He wasn't about to let him run away from the question."Now tell me what it is or I will follow you next time you go."

Stranger: "Arthure for god sake you don't know what yuo're sticking yuor nose into!" He came back out sighing heavily, a bottle of cheap wine held by its neck between his fingers. 16, on his own, and he still found ways to get it. "...I'm in the film business alright? Its just...stressful, and you don't need to have that weight on you." Someone was dancing around the answer again.

You: "When you say film, do you mean actor? Because I've never seen you in any movies." The suspicion was clear in his voice. "Or do you work behind set? I can check if you are lying. My mother is pretty high in the business world, it would just take a few calls." That was a huge bluff. It was true about his mother being high in business but it was highly unlikely that she would pick up a phone call from him. Instead, it would get to her assistant, who would say to call back later. Hopefully, he wasn't called out of his bluff.

Stranger: "I, uh..." he was nearly sweating bullets at this point. Taking a long drink from the bottle he held hoping to get rid of how nervous he seemed. Fuck, way to go Francis, he knew his name didn't show up anywhere to be mentioned, he made sure to keep his head down low thankyou very much. Why the hell did he say film...even if it was half true. "well its not exactly that its more a uh...modeling job..." Yeah that sounded about as half convincing as 'film business' and that wasn't too terribly believable to begin with. "I get enough attention at school as it is, y'know, that got out and I wouldn't get a moments peace."

You: "Then why would you be, one fearful and two, not seen anywhere in magazines. Also, why did they ask me to come help?. I'm not the most attractive person in the world." He said with a sigh as he watched him drink for a moment. "If I can see through your mask, don't you think I can see when you are lying?" Seriously, Francis needed to toughen up and just tell the truth! These circles were driving him up the wall. And with the blonde drinking right in front of him, he couldn't help but get more and more irritated.

Stranger: "I-..." Another long nervous drink. Once again he'd been half telling the truth on that. He had no problem admitting to either of them it was the other half that he had problem fessing up to. "I'm not...exactly lying. Arthure please I am begging you don't go getting involved in this." He replied quickly keeping his gaze away from him. "And...if you don't mind my saying so, you're better looking then you give yourself credit for..." he normally wouldn't be quite THAT direct but he was trying hard to change the subject.

You: 'I'm not exactly lying' he says. Well what else could be a job that required acting or modeling... What was he hiding? He crossed his legs and thought for a moment. He doesn't have to go daily but whenever he does, it lasts all night... By the look of his current physical condition, it was a hard and stimulating work. One that's not suited for a boy his age. One that he didn't want Arthur to get involved in. He folded his arms and placed a hand on his chin. All these detective stories had given him practice. He started eliminating jobs in his mind. Taking his false personality into account, he was a pretty boy who liked to flirt... Oh my god. Was he-? No! He couldn't be. His eyes widened as he got out of his daze and looked to Francis.

"You aren't a..." He paused to swallow and take a shaky breath "whore are you?"

Stranger: "Tch..." keeping his gaze away gritting his teeth tightly, pulling his hair around his shoulder over that scar, it was a bad habit he developed when he was trying to think of a way out of a situation. Come to think about it, it was a damn good thing people didn't go trying to see past his mask, because it wasn't until Arthur started prying that he realized just how fucking bad he was at lying. "Its not exactly that..." but really, six one half a dozen another, it wasn't like he was put out to public or anything, they didn't want to get caught with their underaged little gem after all. A long sigh escaping him his gaze going to the floor. "I...told you i was in film and modling just...I'd rather not talk about the details what with. Please Arthure if...if this ever got out I..."

You: "You would lose your job and the people employing you would get arrested." Arthur said plainly. There was nothing wrong with that in his opinion. "Why are you working with such people?! " he asked, having the urge to stand up. This wasn't right. No one this age should be subjected to such things.

Stranger: More like the least of my problems would be becoming a laughing stock, they'd have a lawsuit that they'd buy off the judge on and in a matter of weeks my corpse would be found in a ditch somewhere Arthure. I had no family, I had nowhere to go, and...and the last thing I wanted was to get put into the foster system or something like that..." Looking back, that was big mistake number one. Big mistake number two...was going along with what ever deal came his way and thats how he ended up in this fucked up mess. He'd been just a kid and terrified, of being put through another family gone wrong, of being pushed person to person, of father getting out of jail, alot of things that any eleven year old would be afraid of, and in his ignorance, agree to just about anything so he wouldn't have to deal with it. By the time he realized just what he'd gotten himself into, it was too late to get out."

You: He bit down on his lip. He had no way of getting out of this did he? He ran through the situations that all ended terribly. "Have you tried faking your death?" He asked as he stood up and began to pace. Back and forth... He was trying to brew more ideas as that one was so week.

Stranger: "Thats the thing it makes living your life there after kind of hard to live." Nodding towards a tall pile of journals, notebooks, sketchpads...the same kind of thing he was always carrying at school. "I do want to do something with my life other than..." scowling a bit. "other than..." he grimaced, he knew there was no sense dancing around it, Arthur already knew he just...really...REALLY hated admitting to it. "other than child porn star prodigy..." blanching a bit...well there explained the mounted self loathing. "Kind of hard to do when you're suppose to be dead." another long drink, at this rate he was going to polish off that whole bottle on his own.

You: "Then become someone else. Or maybe... No that wouldn't work..." He said quietly as he continued to pace. There had to be a way out. He stopped for a moment. Why was he doing this? Maybe Francis wanted to stay there... No... Why would anyone want to stay in that business?

Stranger: He sat the bottle down on the table slumping into a seat on the couch sprawling out. "I've tried it all. I already use a fake stage name so people don't trace it back to me..." laughing out a weak broken laugh. "Theres nothing we can do about it, the best we can do is just make sure you keep from getting involved in it." Sighing heavily turning looking to him. "and...well you can be sure I won't be pissing you off anytime soon now that you know all of this."

You: "You seem to have a knack for doing it anyways." He said with a sigh. He took the bottle from him and found a trash can, tossing the thing. He sat across from him and the silence filled the air. It was an uncomfortable silence but a silence none the less. "What are you going to do once you get out of school?" He asked quietly. He had never really been this nosy, he just... Needed to change the subject.

Stranger: "ass that was still good do yo know how much that cost me?" he scowled kinda kicking him in the side but not hard enough it would hurt, more just like one friend harassing another. Sitting up slowly sighing heavily. "Try to get published, thats what i've been hoping for but so far nothings really hit off." he mumbled looking to Arthur with a small smile."what about you?"

You: "I don't care if that was expensive. You shouldn't be drinking at your age." He sent him a challenging glare before raising an eyebrow. "And I plan to go to college. Then maybe join my mom. I guess..." He shrugged.

Stranger: "Hey when you're in my situation you do /alot/ of things that someone my age shouldn't be doing." he snorted resting his head up against his shoulder. He was a bit tipsy already but considering he'd gone through about 2/3rds a full bottle on his own in less than ten minutes...no surprise there. He wasn't trying anything he just seemed to get a bit snuggly when he was like this. "Y'know Arthure, you're odd, in a really cute kinda way..."

You: His brows creased as he blushed slightly. He didn't bother responding to that, simply nodding, hoping that kind of answer would suffice. He looked away from him before letting out a deep sigh. Why were people in the world so screwed up? And why was it that Arthur seemed to find a way to meet, and anger all of them? He shifted a bit, uneasy because of the unwanted head on his shoulder.

Stranger: "non I mean it. Like..." chuckling softly only nustling up closer to him but finally just settling down sitting next to him. "Everyone at work wants to fcuk me, everyone at school wants to fuck with me...hell half the teachers probably want t' fuck with me..." a weak chuckle escaping him burying his face in against Arthur's shoulder nuzzling against him before staring off over his shoulder like the back of the couch was the most intersting thing ever, a glazed over look, just half drunk rambling at this point. "Then theres you, you're about the only person who looks at me and sees more than a pretty face, or a nice ass...its...odd. I know it shouldn't be but after five years of that being all you're good for...having someone actually give a shit...its odd." smiling a bit closing his eyes as he curled up a bit sighing softly. "P-promise you won't stop being so odd?"

You: He leaned away from him slightly. "Um..." This was making him really uncomfortable. He's never had anyone this close to him before and it was a little unnerving. He swallowed and looked at him. "I-I can't really promise to something I don't believe myself." shifting a bit, he continued. " I mean, I don't think I'm odd." He said quietly. "And no one can promise to stay the same." Finishing talking with a hesitant breath, he bit his lip.

Stranger: "Then at least...promise to try not to see me the way they do?" his arms shifting up around his neck smiling an exhausted distant smile.

You: A chill went down his spine. Not one of those lovely shivers of pleasure. But one of fear and nerves. This was getting really awkward, really fast. "Um sure. Can you back up please?" He asked as he tried to lean away further but found an armrest in the way.

Stranger: "Hmn?" not really noticing he was unnerving the other, the combination of people in general expecting him to act a certain way, ontop of being a little more than half drunk blending together into an awkward mix. "How come?"

You: "B-because it's uncomfortable!" He said before trying to push him off with his covered arm. His was beginning to turn his nervousness into anger.

Stranger: He was able to push him off no problem. Falling back lowering his gaze "srry..." he mumbled out keeping his gaze away sounding more like a dejected kicked puppy than anything. "didn't mean to upset you..."

You: Great. Was he trying to make him feel guilty? Because it was working. Arthur frowned as he mentally swore to hit Francis with every bottle he finds in his hands from here on out. He folded his arms, hugging himself as he suddenly realized how cold it was in here.

Stranger: "I guess I uh...guess im a bit drunk huh?" he laughed a bit shaking his head slowly, resting his head on the opposite arm rest. "Oh hey that reminds me, you busy next weekend night?"

You: Arthur frowned. "Why?" He asked slowly, preparing for an answer that might not be to his liking. Why else in the world would he be asking such a thing? He watched him closely, waiting for an answer.

Stranger: "Mghnn...Gil, he's having a party that weekend, was wondering if you wanted to go." he chuckled softly, humming out as he nustled up into his own folded arms.

You: "A party?" Arthur asked as he thought about it. He hadn't been to a party since fifth grade. At least not one that wasn't. Related to his mother's work. "I don't even know who this 'Gil' person is."

Stranger: "Gilbert? He's a good kid. A bit full of himself, you've probably seen him around, albino, german accent...can't miss him."

You: "Knowing his name doesn't justify me knowing him." The words came out flatly. He sat agenist the arm rest and pulled his legs up so he could hug his legs. He rested his chin on his knees as he watched him.

Stranger: "guess thats true..." he mumbled sitting back up again, thankfully the man seemed to just get really stir crazy when he was drunk, that and really sullen, then again that might have just been the fact he looked utterly exhausted when Arthur came in, in the first place.

You: Arthur had just witnessed an illegal act, though he wasn't planning to tell anyone. When was the last time he had done anything crazy like that? He couldn't remember a time. He thought for a moment. An opportunity was in front of him, what should he do with it? He moved a hand to his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. What was his mother doing next Saturday?

"I guess I'll go... As long as I'm not alone..." He said as his phone hung loosely from his hand.

Stranger: "Don't you worry one bit, you won't be mon lapin..." already forgetting the 'please get off' nustling right up next to him again.

You: Arthur glared at him for a second, as if he was trying to force him away with his gaze. He shook his head slightly when it didn't work. "Please don't make me ask again." He said quietly.

Stranger: "Don't..." he seemed to be trying to figure out what it was he asked him before, nuzling against his shoulder letting out a soft whimper. "Don't you ask to be with me too..." sliding off of him again as he started to pass out. "i think...your the one person I couldn't say no to..." way beyond really knowing what he was saying at this point.

You: Arthur blushed and pushed him away. "Get away git!" He yelled. Why would he say that?! He shuddered at the thought.

Stranger: He grabbed onto a half flattened out throw pillow curling his body up around it nuzzling up into it; he was just... really... really affectionate when he was this far gone, just muttering nonsense as he drifted between being awake and not.


	13. Torn Lovers: Part 4

(Ally's Notes: More Smut!)

Stranger: Arthur's Co-workers and some old colleges buddies had invited Arthur to a New Years party at the bar called NightRave. It was a Ravish, punkish bar, with sexy strippers and the smell of pungent alcohol. Alfred pulled down on his skirt and blushed as he walked close to Arthur as the began to walk into the club. Alfred had to dress like a women because the club had a strict rules about gays and lesbians in their club so now Arthur was wearing panties and a longed sleeved off-shoulder shirt that was black and in England's national colors read 'Owned by My big ben'd Brit.' It was a dumb shirt but it was for laughs and totally stated the truth. Arthur looked like he was in college again he was sexy as hell in casual clothes, and in this outfit was what turned him on; Punk styled Arthur. Alfred begged him to dress up like that. As they entered the club Francis, Antonio and Gilbert awaited for him. "Arthur you ass hole you made it!" Gilbert chuckled wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Gilbert was Arthur's college and drinking buddy. Yatyushia and Elizabeth came over. "Arthur~" The two females giggled as they walked over, their high-heels clicking on the floor. Alfred clung to Arthur and frowned. These were those girls he works with. "Oh who is this belle femelle, mon amour?" The french smiled at Arthur and taking peaks at Alfred.

You: "Mine." Arthur warned, stepping Between them. He turned to Alfred. "Amelia, this is my..." Arthur frowned at Francis. "Editor..." He didn't nessairely like him but, it was a job requirement. "Francis, Amelia." He made sure that the frenchie understood that Mr. Amelia was off limits. "Ladies." Arthur said with a wave. Arthur frowned at his choker, pulling at it slightly. At least he hadn't had to re-pierce his ears to wear the studs that Al wanted him to wear. He hadn't worn this stuff in ages...

Stranger: Alfred held on to Arthur, he really didn't like being around other people; No one understood him like Arthur and the 'Aliens'. "Hey, Dude." He spoke in his normal tone. The Frenchman smirked. Gilbert laughed and pulled the crew to the bar. "Drinks on me guys." Gilbert order everyone their first rounds. Everyone sat but Al, there was only 6 stools, so he looked at Arthur and decided to sit on his lap. Gilbert grabbed his glass and everybody did the same. The German clicked his glass with his necklace. "Friends and assholes, I'd like to say this year was sick but let's make 2016 a fucking year!" Antonio stood up and laughed. "I can drink to that!" Everyone clanked their glass, except Alfred who was rolling his tongue around the salted rim of the glass. Food and drinks (and Arthur) were more interesting. Alfred rubbed his socked knees together. He took a sip of his glass of very, tangy Metallic Blue Dust on ice. The alcohol was strong but the blue raspberries added a bitter, sweetness. Alfred chugged it down and ordered another glass. The ball dropping was beginning on the Telly.

You: Arthur snaked a hand around his waist as he drank down his own drink. He made a face, as he didn't drink often, and set it down after a few sips. He wasn't really into the bitter taste as he preferred the sweeter drinks. Arthur's hand found a way under Al's shirt and was messing with the skin at his waist. He smirked up at him. The countdown started and the entire bar started to count backwards.

Stranger: Alfred placed his hand over Arthur's. They watched the final countdown, once the one was said there was a uproar. Alfred kissed Arthur passionately as the club dropped confetti and glitter. He pulled away smiling, he caressed his cheek. "Happy New Years sweetie." Alfred grinned and drank his forth glass. The German patted Arthur on his back. "Always getting some Arthur!" He chuckled but then turned to Amelia. "Amelia you do know that stuff is strong right?" Alfred shrugged and pulled Arthur to the dance floor. "Dance with me sexy ass!" Alfred yelled over the screaming club.

You: Oh yes. Arthur could taste the alcohol on Al's breath. He followed Alfred out and sighed at his words. When was the last time they had danced together? He shook his head, a small smile playing on his face as he grabbed Al's hand. "Let's do something outdated shall we?" He asked before leading him into a fast waltz that quickly became a bit dirty the longer it lasted.

Stranger: Alfred was flustered and a bit off key: maybe he had drank too much. He found himself trying dance, but ended up grinding against the other man. He smiled and tried to jerk and douggie down with Arthur. "Your so old school Arthur~" He chuckled and just held his hands as he moved his hips and ass area. "You know how to do the bump and grind grandpa?" Alfred teased moving closer to Arthur and stroking his cheek. Alfred was having so much fun, Arthur was so much fun. It was like Prom, except Arthur was not wearing a horrid green tux.

You: Arthur smirked. "Of course I know how to. It's just, everyone else here is doing exactly that." He leaned in and spoke close to his mouth, keeping their eyes locked. He watched him for a moment. "You're thinking about prom aren't you?" Arthur asked with a fold of the arms. He had liked that tux, but Alfred kept teasing him for it, which only fuelled his lust and domination during their sex. The Brit sighed before grinding up against him. "Happy my love?" He asked, his hands cupping Alfred's ass. The one that belonged to him. :D

Stranger: Alfred groaned as his ass was so viciously grabbed. "A little harder and you'll be doing great. Also baby, I am thinking about prom. That ugly green tux with the bright purple cloth in your pocket; but the sex made up for it." Alfred could feel himself getting hotter, but Arthur wanted steamy sex, so Alfred had to be composed. Alfred grinded himself against Arthur, rubbing up and down Arthur's body. He kissed up his neckline, stupid ass choker was in his way.

You: Arthur smirked as the clothing that Alfred had made him wear was now getting in the way. Another reason why he preferred a nice suit. " having trouble?" He asked before trailing a hand up his spine. Why did Alfred have to be so much taller? He had at the very least six inches between them. He gave his cheek a wet kiss, feeling a short buzz from the few sips of alcohol earlier.

Stranger: "No, I'm good." Alfred frowned as he pulled the chain from Arthur's choker that was attached to his shirt. He smiled lossely wrapping his arms around his neck. He broke the latch that held the choker with a tug. Sometimes doing all that football had it's benefits. "Also I'm not tall your just short; Puberty was a bitch to you." He chuckled, knowing Arthur might bring up his face so just to shut him up he rubbed his knee against Arthur's groin. "But she was nice here. She definitely gave all you manliness to that.~" Sadly Arthur was bigger then him, somehow. Being American had it's down falls.

You: Arthur clicked his tongue as he felt a nudge down by his manhood, making it ache. "Only Four glasses?" He asked as Gilbert walked past them, handing Arthur another drink. He held it up to Alfred before downing half of it. "I guess I better catch up huh?"

Stranger: Alfred took Arthur's glass and drank the remains. "Bet you can't." Alfred was not going to end up in bed today, and if Arthur got drunk that was where he was going. Also when the Brit gets drunk he talks his mind. "How about we bet on it. First one drunk losses." Alfred wasn't too close but he knew Arthur liked a little excitement and a challenge. "Winner gets whatever they want from loser, Deal?" Alfred held out his hand with a smirk.

You: Arthur snickered. "Deal." He had had some practice drinking some stuff, so he was sure he could beat Al. The Brit grabbed his git and pulled him over to the bar. "Pick your poison."

Stranger: Alfred grinned as he was in the drinking scene: he was pretty fucking sure he got this. "I want some Jägermilfen one glass full of that and then I want some some strawberry flavored volka the rest of the time." Alfred told the bartender. "Fine choice my man~" The bartender gave Al his first shot. "Once you got yours, we'll began." Alfred rubbed his glass rim.

You: Arthur grinned. "Atomic Drop and some Anti-freeze #3 please." He thought for a moment about how much cash he had on him. "And an American Flag." He said as he smirked at his American husband. Waiting for his shot to be handed to him, he kept his eyes on Al. He couldn't wait.

Stranger: Alfred clanked his glass with Arthur before taking it back. His stomach burned as the hard alcohol went down giving him a warm sensation. "D-Damn..." He licked his lips. "Your turn baby~" His hands at his thigh rubbing it trying to relax him a bit.

You: "Down the hatch." Arthur said before downing his first drink, turning the shot glass over and setting it on the bar. "Oo..." He blinked a few times as the drink burned his throat. He let out a breath and placed a hand over Alfred's before looking at the bartender. "Next."

Stranger: The bartender had no time for this so he just put a bunch of glasses on the bar. Alfred took two into his hand and Drank one then two, the sweet flavor of strawberries and the strong taste of volka complimented each other. After a while duo had drank many glasses and Al was seriously flustered and covering his mouth. "A-Arthur 2-2-24 glasses b-beat that shit!" His tolerance for alcohol was surprisingly good since he had chosen strong drinks. His legs began to rub together just thinking about Arthur, he can't focus.

You: "E-..." He laid his head down on Alfred's shoulder. "I-... Iwont... Surrrrrenderrrr..." He slurred. He tried to pick up another shot only to spill it. "Oops..." He thought for a moment then rubbed his red rimmed eyes. "Aaaaaaaal~! I'm w'sted." He said before leaning against Alfred.

Stranger: Alfred hugged Arthur and laughed. "I love y-yyou A-AArthur. " He held Arthur's face kissing him roughly, the kissed tasted of alcohol of Arthur's sweet delicious taste of his own. His mind was fried he didn't want to think anymore. He wanted Arthur...

You: Arthur gave a lazy kiss back before getting into it. He moved to sit on his lap, making the barstool wabble. He was completly forgetting that Al was dressed as a chick. He took a hand on Alfred's crotch, stroking it through the skirt.

Stranger: "A-Arthur..." Alfred rubbed up against his stroking hand. Alfred ran his fingers through his hair, tossing his dirty blonde locks. He felt so hot, the alcohol was such a bad idea, If Arthur banged him in public there career will be over. "S-So good~" Not what He wanted to say, Arthur addicting he was intoxicating. Alfred was lost. He turned his head to deepen the kiss.

You: "Al. I wanna fuck you so hard." He said as huged him with his non busy arm. Arthur tugged on his shirt slightly.

Stranger: "F-Fuck me so h-hard Arthur. Fuck me like the dirty slut I am. Right in front of everyone." Alfred moaned out rubbing up his husband's chest, his fingers rubbing his nipples. Alfred grinds up against Arthur wantingly. His cock was hardening and pecking out his panties. The bartender wasn't listening because the bar was busy. "H-Harder Artie~" He whimpered.

You: Arthur used the heel if his hand to push into his length. He moaned back in response with his nipples being twisted. It was so exotic. He was about to use both hands until someone grabbed his shoulder. "Perhaps this wouldn't be the best place mon cheir." Rang a voice quietly in his ear. Arthur shuddered and quickly jumped away from it, towards Al. "Bloody Hell!" He yelled as he clung to his husband. "Fuck Francis!" He flipped him the bird, sobering up a bit.

Stranger: Alfred wanted Arthur back, his eyes filled with tears, his emotions were taking over. Alfred clearly had a boner now and it was surely letting itself be known as it bugled through his skirt. "A-Arthur you dick, I told your British ass to f-ffuck me!" He whined, tears falling down. This is why Alfred doesn't drink, because he was a horny drunk. He was trying to take his shirt off. "A-Arthur don't you want me? Are I-I not g-good enough?" Francis watched in amusement, he could tell his British worker had his hands full.

You: "I do!" Arthur said, laying a kiss on his lips. "I really do~" purring, he took Alfred by the waist. "But let's do it in the bathroom." He helped Al off his chair, pulling him by the waist. "On the cold tile floors~" a bit of his reason was kicking in and he knew it would be a bad idea to do it in public.

Stranger: "I-I wanna do it in our car." He he hugged Arthur's arms that were holding is waist, he kissed his shoulder. "Bathroom s-sex is dirty, I like the car, w-we can turn on the heat and make it hotter." Alfred started to undo Arthur's jeans.

You: "But it's crampt in there." Arthur whined before giving in and dragging him out the door into the cold winter air. "Where's our car?" It was dark out so the expensive red car was hard to find.

Stranger: Alfred pointed to the car that was next to the blue convertible. "There it..." He said dragging his feet. The American began moaning and groaning his husband's name, wanting him.

You: Arthur looked to his husband for a second before holding out his arms. "You're strong. Carry me." His voice was demanding as his legs felt like lead.

Stranger: Alfred was pulling his skirt trying to keep his boner from showing. Arthur had spoken in his demanding voice, like Alfred was his bitch. He didn't carry him in a gentle way, he flung his lover over his shoulders and locked him in a tight hold. Al walked them to their car and sat Arthur down in front of the car. Alfred took no time to slip out the skirt, showing his perverse lacy pink panties. His high heels clicked on the pavement. He licked Arthur's lips. "I want you Arthur, Why are you making me wait~"

You: "Shut up and get moving." Arthur said, sliping his fingers into the panties and almost ripping them off. He laid a rough kiss on his lips, finding his cock and kneading it with his fingers.


	14. My Dear Student, My Dear Teacher

(Ally's Note: it's so sad when I find a great rp and the person disconnects without giving me a reason...)

Stranger: Romano cried out for help between tears and shrieks of pain as his wings were being carelessly ripped out of his back leaving deep holes that soon were pools of blood that dripped down his back. He had tried so hard but they had only given him a week to learn to fly like the others, he was one of the few who didn't know how from birth. The council had warned him and his teacher that if he didn't learn this would have happened but they both thought they would have more time. Just yesterday he had just gotten off the ground before getting scared and falling into his teachers arms, with his teacher smiling wide and saying 'don't worry ill always catch you, ill protect you'. He only wished he was there to protect him now. His body shook as he went into shock from the loss of blood before he heard rustling in the trees above, his vision was blurred but he could tell from the wings it was his teacher quickly coming to his side and picking him up and holding him as he kept repeating the words from practice with an 'im sorry' In between, his teachers tears dropped on Romano's shoulder. He smiled a bit mumbling softly "I love you…" He was wavering in and out of consciousness but he could tell that one of the council members were still there saying something about 'he can still be healed' he only hoped he could still be with his teacher if he was.

You: Gilbert held tight to his little angel. "It doesn't matter of he can be healed!" He yelled at the council, his wings shielding around Romano, trying to protect him from them doing more. "I can't accept him turning human like this." He shook his head and held on tight to him, looking down at him.'"shhhh shh." He said quietly, holding back his own tears as he tried to fix his wings. It wasn't healing. The blood. It was everywhere. "We're Angels for god's sake!"

Stranger: His eyes started to close slowly, he smiled slightly knowing the possible last thing he would see was the one he loved. He weakly put his hand on the other letting out a soft and weak "Thank you" his skin getting colder and his skin paler

You: "No no no. Romano! Don't you dare!" He whimpered, trying as hard as he could, trying to heal him. Why? Why wasn't it working?! "We were so close! So so close!" He pulled him up and held him to his chest. The blood warm on his skin. "You can't leave me alone." He buried his head into his shoulder before looking at the council again. "This is not right! Not fair! He's just a child! Not even a century old!"

Stranger:He kept breathing slowly wincing as his chest expanded and contracted, the warmth of the other comforting him. "the H-Healers...in heaven..." he mumbled between breaths.

You: Gilbert looked down at him before nodding quickly. Why hadnt he thought of that? Despite the council watching their every move, Gilbert picked him up and flew out with as much speed as he could muster. Wait. Heaven. "I can't bring you there." He said quietly before looking to the council chambers with a look of anger. "But I can bring you some place else." Thus, he flew straight down at a neck breaking speed.

Stranger: He tensed a bit feeling the wind against his back "Please...Hurry"

You: Straight to earth he flew; straight down. When he touched the lower level of the clouds his feathers started to come off a bit more, not liking the more polluted air. His white wings were turning gray as he hurried down as fast as he could. "I won't let you die!" He said as he held tight to him. Barely making it without crashing into a building, Gilbert looked around for a healing center. A bright Red Cross, glowing in the distance. Perfect. He hurried there, stifling a cough from the bad air.

Stranger: He coughed blood flowing from his back as he winced starting to go unconscious, He took a quick look up at Gilbert before fainting in his arms

You: Gilbert panted as he got to the parking lot of the hospital. He folded his wings back before running the rest of the way to the ER. No need to make a spectical of themselves. He rushed in and couched a bit. "Someone! He's hurt! He needs help now!" Gilbert took one last look at Romano before kissing his cheek. "Please remember me, in your heart at least. I'll come back for you." And with that, he laid him on a rolling bed and ran off as some doctors took him away. He couldn't stay so long when curious humans could question his feathers.

Stranger: He woke up sitting up quickly and wincing. He looked around and blinked "Gilbert..." he blinked and rubbed his eyes laying back but still sitting up "He didnt even stay..." he looked down and thought to himself 'we cant be together anymore anyways' he turned around and sighed staring at where his wings would have been before pulling his knees up to his chest.

You: "Sir?" One of the nurses asked as she held a tray for the person on the other side of the curtain. "I have to ask you to lay down." She looked at him a bit concerned. She had seen the striches they had to make on his back. They were bad! She went and relived lunch before returning to Romano. "Would you like some water? How is your pain?" She smiled gently at him.

Stranger: He sighed looking around before looking at her "Im...Im fine...D-Did the person who dropped me off...has he visited me at all?"

You: "The man?" She asked in confusion before shaking her head. "You stumbled in by yourself sir. Maybe you dreamed up someone?" She asked before picking up the clip board by the bed. "That normally happens when you're low on oxygen." She puzzled over it for a second. "What's your name?"

Stranger: He nodded slightly and held his head "R-Romano..." He kept looking around the room "H-How long was I out?"

You: "Mmm, about three days." She said as she wrote his name in. "Last name?" She shifted her weight in her scrubs.

(T-T I don't even have their email...)


	15. Tough Road Ahead: Part 5

(Ally's Note: and the plot thickens...)

Stranger: He woke an hour or so later groaning quietly. He hadn't been VERY drunk but, enough that he was dizzy as hell waking up, looking around confused. "Mghn..." only half remembering passing out on the couch and...fuck Arthur- Looking up and around quickly to see if he was still there

You: A humming sound was coming from upstairs. Arthur had dug up the vacuums cleaner and was finishing up upstairs. He smiled at his work as the vacuum stopped. Much better. Everything was sparkling.

Stranger: He looked up towards it curious as to what was going on. Heading upstairs slowly, looking around. His house hadn't looked this clean in...ever.

You: Ah. Francis." Arthur said as he noticed him pass. "This place looks better doesn't it?" He boasted as he looked about. He was just finishing up in the bathroom.

Stranger: He jumped around a bit, looking about. "Uh yeah actually. Arthure mon lapin, please, forgive me I didn't mean to pass out on you like that I just, haven't had much sleep last night and you came so unexpected that..." He was going into a rambling tangent.

You: "O-oh yeah, uh... It's okay haha..." He said with a nervous laugh. He blushed a bit as he remembered what the Frenchman had tried. He frowned and tried make sense of it all. Hopefully Francis wouldn't remember it. It was really embarrassing after all.

Stranger:"Uhh...Arthur if i did...anything stupid..." no he didn't remember but he knew what he was prone to when drunk. "I normally only drink before...heading in for a long night so if I...said anything wrong I'm real sorry"

You: "Oh no, you didn't do anything." He said quickly. Arthur moved the vacuum to lock into place so it would stand upright. He backed it into the corner and wrapped up the plug. Anything he could do to keep the conversation from continuing.

Stranger: "Really?" Smiling a bit relived at that. "So uhm...you haven't been too bored I hope?"

You: "No. However, I was considering leaving after this. I thought you might sleep through it though..." Arthur shrugged. He really hadn't been expecting him to wake up.

Stranger: "So um...you find anything fun to do around this town? I know theres not much..." he smiled.

You: "No. Not yet." He said with a shake of the head. "Best place I've found so far was the library." He stood there for a second, thinking. "Oh! My book! I left it downstairs." He said as he brushed past him to go and get it.

Stranger: Forgetting he'd already invited him in his drunken state, it was the first thing that came to mind ."Well Gilbert is having this thing at his place next weekend, could be a good way for you to meet some people. I was thinking about going if I wasn't going to get too swamped with people...yeah right."

You: Book in hand, he came back towards him. "You already invited me." Arthur said with a small look of victory. "Remember?" He asked before tapping his own head. "You really shouldn't drink, it screws up your brain." He sounded confident, older and more mature as he said that, like he was talking to a three year old.

Stranger: He let out a heavy breath sighing heavily. "hmpghn...yes mother." he rolled his eyes a bit but was smirking despite it. "so remind me if I need to still convince you to say yes or not?"

You: "I've already said yes, though I am curious as to how you were planning to convince me." He said with a smirk. He shifted his weight and lifted his eyebrows in interest.

Stranger: He blinked looking at that smirk, had he ever seen him with that... Francis felt his cheeks heat up a bit coughing to give an excuse to look away. "I uh...well..." shaking his head getting his head back on straight smiling his usual suave grin but some how it seemed more...natural, maybe, was the word. It just seemed alot less plastic and fake. "well while my endless charms are useful, I notice you seem a bit immune to them..."

You: "Only a bit?" He asked before leaning agenist a wall. "I guess you wouldn't have been able to convince me if you weren't drunk." He said with a click of the tongue.

Stranger: "kick a man between the legs while he's down why don't you?" he pouted folding his arms over his chest sighing softly. "Is there anything I can do for you, I feel bad about passing out on you and...leaving you to clean this place up."

You: "I only cleaned up because it bothered me. And no; I was thinking about going home now." He said before turning around and heading towards the door, book in hand. He moseyed on downstairs into the clean living room. And to the door.

Stranger:"ah..um... alright..." It was for the best, Francis still had to go in tonight and usually when it was the weekends that meant they came to get him early. The last thing he needed was Arthur getting tied up in that mess again.

You: Arthur nodded. "See you at school." He said with a wave before leaving. The Brit closed the door behind him. Walking out, he realized how late it was. The sun was already starting to set. Best hurry home. He had to go through some slums; he didn't want to be there, looking like some rich, defenseless white kid after dark.

Stranger: Half way out he'd see it, going the opposite way and it seemed to almost slow as it passed him, that same car from the night before, the driver barely visible through the dark tinted glass, in all of his towering glory- a small smirk going across his lips as he drifted by Arthur, almost taunting him in a way.

You: Arthur watched the car go, a scowl coming onto his face. As it past, a chilly wind and a dark aura went with it. Arthur shivered and considered going back to rescue Francis, but thought better of it. If he were to charge in now, he would most likely fail. In worse case scenario, he would end up dead or even picked up by that guy to join the club. And as much as he wanted to save his friend, that wouldn't help anyone. Arthur hurried home, planning to take a nice long shower tonight. He needed to think.

Stranger: The next monday at the start of school it was a complete U-turn. Francis was right back to his old smiling flirting self, a few people asking him what had been wrong the previous week, and by a few that meant half the school- the same excuse over and over 'family problems, nothing to worry yourself over-" finishing in mon cher, or cherie, or some other generic term of endearment. He seemed to have different ones specific to different people. Loup was strictly for Antonio and Gilbert for example, ma fifille for a young dark haired girl who seemed to be the only girl in school he wasn't flirting with and actually seemed more like a brother towards, and other such cases, but generally it was the generic Cher. After being let in to who he really was it was almost disturbing, how well he lied and how easily he seemed to fall into a role, like he was fooling himself to even believe it, at the very least for a moment.

You: Arthur wasn't planning to get caught up into it and lied to in front of everyone. He stayed with Kiku most of the day, studying and doing homework. They occasionally stopped and talked about magic card games, promising to brim their decks to school tomorrow so they could battle and such. He didn't mind the quizzes and hard notes today. It was Monday! His favorite day of the week! And nothin was going to ruin it. He still hadn't come up with much of a plan, but he wasn't going to give up. He was just delaying the thought about the dreadful subject to be delayed until tomorrow.

Stranger: He looked over towards him smirking softly. It was down time until the teacher got back. Sliding over sitting on the edge of Arthur's desk. "Hey umm..." looking outside sighing softly. "You have a free period coming up don't you?" He muttered. He wasn't normally in the class but the teacher for creative writing was out and the class was too small to deem for a sub so they were sent to this class to be watched over.

You: Arthur looked up from his writing. He shut the book and flipped it over so that the title couldn't be seen. "Yeah, why?" He asked, a bit curious as to where he had gotten his schedule. Oh wait, Francis owned the school. Yeah, that explained it. Speaking of which, didn't he promise himself one friend? Now he had two. And wasn't Francis the one hat he didn't want to be friends with? What the heck happened? Oh yeah, emotional moment. Well, he had already broken most of his rules that he had set up. And he was going to a party. Another rule broken. Great.

Stranger: "I was wondering if we could talk then..." looking about frowning a little at everyone flocking them "too many people here." he mumbled the last part out barely loud enough to be heard.

You: Arthur could feel the glares. All around him, people were staring holes into him. If looks could kill, he would have died thousands of times. Francis wanted to talk privately with him?! Arthur knew too well what would happen if he said yes. And so: from one lie to another, he growled. "No. I needed to practice my instrument that hour. I don't have time for you." He said with narrowed eyes. The room relaxed a bit. Hopefully, Francis would get his hint. He really should be practicing that hour anyways, but he always played in the small forest behind the school, where no one could hear him. He would be going to the music room this time, but he didn't intend on playing today.

Stranger: He got the hint, but it wouldn't be him not to press the matter a little more, only doing it for sake of normalicy. "COme now Arthure, so many would kill for a moment alone with me, you sure you can't spare even a moment from your music?" fingers sliding back through his hair.

You: Oh? He wanted to play this game huh? Okay. Let's play. "Tell you what, I'll go alone with you, as long as you allow everyone else to come too. I don't want to be lonely as I listen to you talk about your great life. While the people here in reality work hard and achieve goals that aren't paid for for them." Arthur finished with a fold of the arms.

Stranger: He blinked curiously, shifting in against him with a small smirk. Well he made the game intresting at the very least. "mmm mon petit lapin, that would defeat the purpose of being alone then non?"

You: "Give the boy a prize! My answer is still no. Goodbye." He then turned to flip back over the notebook that he had been writin in. He finished up the entry before putting everything away. "Still here?" He asked Francis

Stranger: "you are a cruel boy..." he sighed leaning down ot his level. "maybe some day I'll be able to get through that icy heart of yours yet though." being so bold as to put a kiss to his cheek though that seemed to be his regular way of parting he did it with so many, before sliking off into the crowd, hoping he didn't entirely over step on that one.

You: All the color drained from his face. The words he had said while he was drunk, the things he had done, combined with that kiss, was starting to make him nervous. He had to remember that he was acting. Doing it for positive attention. He didn't bother responding, but just looked down into his lap. Arthur took a breath, trying to control his thoughts. What had he gotten himself into? He never should have spoken and told him about his mask... Then he wouldn't be in this mess. Then the days would be boring.

Stranger: Before anyone could start their chuckling gossip about how odd Arthur was the teacher finally was back, beginning the lesson which went by with not a problem. Everyone was back to their typical routine, even Francis was back to his usual drawing all class.

You: Everyone stared at Francis, Arthur ignored him as much as possible. He chatted with Kiku a bit while doing a worksheet together. What did Francis want this time? Last time he went to the music room with him, they came out friends. What was going to happen this time? Looking over to his Japanese friend, he caught him drawing mochi on the paper. He watched him for a moment "is Pro or Eu?" Arthur asked, pointing to a cell as Kiku jumped.

"Uh. Eu." He said before writing it on the page.

Stranger: Every so often he found himself glancing over to Arthur, it was always for a split second before snapping back down to his drawings. In a matter of the class he'd sketched out a few drawings of people around him with astounding detail Kiku and Arthur at work on what ever the Japanese boy was working on most notably. It was an old hobby of his, people watching, drawing them...it helped with his writing oddly enough, gave him inspiration and all of that. Mostly though it was a way to pretend to pay attention to what the people around him were saying and not having to really listen.

You: The teacher was just about to assign homework when The bell finally rang and everyone made a beeline to the door. No homework tonight! Arthur packed up his things, turning their worksheet in and zipping up his backpack. He said goodbye to Kiku before throwing the pack over his shoulder.

Stranger: Francis made his way through the crowds a few asking if he'd like their company instead which he politely declined on which one or two in particular got curious looks about but he paid it no mind. Heading out of the room to the music room.

You: Arthur went to his locker, getting out the instrument that he intended to practice. It didn't matter what Francis was planning, he was going to play his guitar dammit! He sighed and put his back pack away, before locking his small storage space. And once the locker closed, he was met with an angry glare from someone of which he knew. "Hello Amanda." Arthur blinked in surprise to see her there. "What the hell do you think you are doing?! Being mean to Francis like that!" She yelled as he frowned. "I just don't like him." Arthur said plainly as she pinned him agenist his locker. He was a small kid after all. Amanda towered over him... And he didn't want to hit a girl! "We'll get over it or you are going to have a lot more to deal with then me. Got it?" She snarled as Arthur shrank back into the locker doors. She snickered at that and let him free, walking away. Arthur frowned at her as she walked away. Great... He was going to get bullied again wasn't he? Well there goes this school... After he had just made friends too! He let out a sigh. "Git." He said in the direction of which he went before heading on over to the music room.

Stranger: Francis sat waiting at the piano, not playing, rather writting down a few notes on a page musing softly, every so often hitting a few keys humming to himself before jolting down another line or two, or scratching something off, looking up as Arthur came in looking like a prarie dog. "Merde, thank god..."

You: "What? Thinking I wasn't going to show?" He said with a frown before sitting on a stool that the bass player would use. He set his guitar case down by it before releasing the lock on the seat and spinning it down so that his feet touched the ground. He watched him for a moment, then focused his eyes on the sheet of music.

Stranger: "Arthure this is..." trailing off, looking to the guitar curiously. "You never mentioned what you played." he smiled but shook his head this was important. Going over standing close to him arms in around him as he leaned down whispering low enough only he could hear him, kind of arching himself so what he was saying couldn't be heard. "Arthure they're watching you...your in danger."


End file.
